The Highschool Album
by Adrian Wynd
Summary: It all started when Milly showed Vash and Wolfwood her highschool album...now, a distant boyfriend of Meryl is after Vash and his gang o_o V/M and W/M
1. The endless reports

Disclaimer thingy: I do NOT own Trigun and its characters.  
  
The Highschool Album  
  
In a small inn located in the city of October, loud typing noises were heard. A certain insurance agent with dark circles under her gray eyes was tapping the keys on her typewriter furiously. An insurance agent in the name of Meryl Stryfe.  
  
It was all because of Vash. Vash the Stampede.  
  
Unfortunately, trouble almost always seemed to stick to Vash. And who in the end had to take care of the mess? It was Meryl.  
  
In just two days of staying in October, Vash managed to be banned from a bar, blow up a fountain in the middle of the city, and buy all the donuts in the donut shop. Meryl had to write thirty-five reports occurring those incidents. And she hated that.  
  
She never knew why Vash had to act so idiotic. She knew that Vash was intelligent inside, yet he covered his insides with a mask. A mask of a carefree, idiotic, man. Milly and Wolfwood were no better. They were both childish and carefree, almost like the wind. Meryl never knew why the boss paired her up with Milly. She didn't mind at all, for Milly was one of the most caring people she knew in the world. And Mr. Priest? Milly seemed to fancy him a lot.  
  
After six cups of coffee and three hours later, she finally finished typing up all the reports. It was practically morning when all the thirty-five reports were finished and neatly placed in a file. When Meryl was finished, every part of her body ached. She glanced over at the other three, who were sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Gee, they look like they're sleeping well'  
  
In a way, she envied all of them for being able to sleep so peacefully. Meryl couldn't remember the last time she was able to sleep seven hours.  
  
'There's only about an hour before Vash would start whining about breakfast.I might as well sleep until then'  
  
As Meryl finally relaxed her aching body, she found that it was hard for her to sleep. Being so tired, it was hard for her to even sleep. So she decided to type up a few more insurance reports, knowing that the boss would be pleased. 


	2. The beautiful girl

~*Stuff*~  
  
Hallo, this be Adrian Wynd. Since my demented computer won't allow me to use any bold words, italic fonts, etc., you'll have to bear a plain text for my story. Thanks :D  
  
And by the way, the quotation marks (") stand for when the characters are speaking, and the apostrophe (') stand for when the characters are thinking (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"VASH! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU MORON!"  
  
Meryl was again yelling at the top of her lungs. Vash came out of the bathroom, scratching his head as he watched Meryl, half scared and half amused, grinning. "You called?"  
  
Meryl felt a vein in her temple twitch. She hated it when he smiled his world famous sunshine smile.  
  
"Vash, you big buffoon! Can't you even stay out of trouble for a day? Thanks to you, the restaurant is ruined, my company has to pay the insurance bills, and I've got more friggin' reports to write, you idiot!"  
  
Vash hesitated for a second, and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I didn't think that the champagne cork would pop up so high though, Meryl! Anyway, it was sort of cool, wasn't it?"  
  
Meryl was fuming by now. She frowned and kicked Vash in the legs, making him fall face flat onto the carpet.  
  
Meryl yelled over to Milly, who was a few feet away, busy stuffing her face with pudding.  
  
"MILLY! I'M TAKING THE DAY OFF! KEEP AN EYE ON VASH!"  
  
With that, Meryl slammed the door, making Wolfwood raise a brow.  
  
"She's even scarier than my mom, and my mom's damn scary."  
  
Milly just smiled, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh silly Mr. Wolfwood. Meryl's not ALWAYS scary, you know. She's actually very nice."  
  
Vash rubbed his sore face, eyeing Milly.  
  
"I wish she'd show kindness to a fine, handsome man like me, then."  
  
Milly giggled, while Wolfwood snorted. Milly then pondered for a second, blue orbs thinking deeply.  
  
"Well.I'd be cranky if I didn't sleep all day, Mr. Vash. I don't think Meryl's slept a lot for over a week."  
  
Vash felt sort of guilty, knowing that it was his fault Meryl had to type all those papers. Come to think of it, he would be rather cranky if he hadn't his beauty sleep for over a week.  
  
Milly then grinned mischievously as she scuttled over to her suitcase and brought out an old album.  
  
"Mr. Vash, Mr. Wolfwood.this is my highschool album. I want to show you something."  
  
As Milly flipped the delicate pages one by one, Wolfwood and Vash curiously looked at the album over her shoulder. When Milly finally stopped at a page, they opened their mouths wide as they saw a picture of a beautiful girl, one of the most beautiful they've ever seen. The girl had long hair just around her waist, her eyes somewhat focused yet not exactly focused, and a bright smile that outshone everybody else's smiles.  
  
"Man.she's pretty."  
  
Wolfwood stared at the picture, thinking to himself.  
  
'She's vaguely familiar to someone I know.I just can't remember who she is."  
  
Vash, meanwhile, was attempting to kiss the picture. Too occupied to the beauty of the girl, he never realized who she was.  
  
"Hey big girl, who is she anyway?"  
  
Milly giggled as she watched the two men stupefied by the girl.  
  
"Why Mr. Wolfwood, she's Meryl."  
  
Wolfwood and Vash both opened their mouths wide, staring blankly at Milly.  
  
"What? Come on big girl, the little girl should look more like.this."  
  
He pointed to a girl with big, owl-like glasses.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Wolfwood. This is Meryl. She was voted the class beauty too!"  
  
While Wolfwood gaped at the picture, Vash finally realized that the girl looked a LOT like Rem. His long lost Rem.  
  
"Well Mr. Wolfwood, to inform you, Meryl was the captain of the cheerleading squad, the best student in our grade, and also the prettiest! She had ten boyfriends in one semester!"  
  
Wolfwood continued to stare at the picture.  
  
'Damn, if I knew that the girl was Meryl, I'd be asking her out on a date by now! Who knows why she turned out to be the cranky girl I know now.'  
  
Vash, on the other hand, was hit by realization that Meryl had a life before being an insurance girl he knew now. He never knew that Meryl could smile like that.smile so much alike Rem. 


	3. Catching up on old memories

Hey, this is Adrian Wynd. Chapter 3 is up y'all xDDDDD  
  
So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meryl huffed out of the inn, hating her job, hating Vash, hating everyone around her, and hating why she had to be herself. Walking towards the saloon, she remembered what she had said a long time ago.  
  
'Only people who wish to get out of reality drown themselves in alcohol.'  
  
But today, she really did want to get out of reality. She wanted to go off into a dream world where everything was what like she imagined.  
  
Entering the saloon, she ordered herself a light drink. Drinking it slowly, as if to be absorbed in the alcohol, she didn't noticed when a young man sat down next to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash were busy looking in the highschool album. They saw many pictures of Meryl in the pages. Pictures and faces of Meryl they've never seen before. One picture caught Vash's attention. It was a picture of Meryl and a young man, smiling as though they were the only people on the whole entire planet. The young man was quite handsome, with short hair and a kind smile upon his face.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
As Vash curiously looked at the picture, Wolfwood looked in the album to seek out any pictures of Milly.  
  
"Oh, he's Jake. He was Meryl's tenth boyfriend before he moved away."  
  
Vash felt a prang of jealousy, as he'd never seen Meryl so happy when she was with him. Wolfwood grinned beside him, poking him in the back.  
  
"Feeling jealous, eh?"  
  
Vash shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
Milly smiled over at Vash, who was busy mumbling some words.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Vash! Meryl's still single!"  
  
As Wolfwood and Milly exchanged high fives, Vash leaned back in a chair, putting his feet on the wooden desk. It never occurred to him that Meryl could be the carefree woman that he never expected her to be. By looking at Meryl, she seemed like a hard-working woman, maybe a tad workaholic. But the Meryl in the album was a different person. A Meryl he never knew, and would probably never know. And the saddest thought was that the Meryl in the highschool album was so alike to Rem.  
  
Rem Saverem. Meryl Stryfe. Two different people, yet the same two people. The same two people that he, Vash the Stampede, loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not noticing as the seat next to her was occupied, Meryl ordered another drink, wishing to escape from the reality that weighed her down so heavily.  
  
"'Lo there, Meryl. Remember me?"  
  
Meryl looked over to the man next to her, groaning silently that it was another man like Vash. Her gray eyes soon however, opened wide to see that the man was someone so distant from her past.  
  
".Jake? Is that really you?"  
  
Jake grinned as he hugged Meryl.  
  
"So you do remember me, eh?"  
  
Meryl nodded, as she glanced at Jake. He didn't change at all in the past 9 years. He was the same Jake.  
  
"I haven't seen you in such a long time Jake. I can't believe you still recognized me."  
  
Jake chuckled as he ordered a drink.  
  
"I'd never miss a beautiful and talented woman like you from. . .anywhere!"  
  
The two laughed, catching up onto the time they missed. Old memories flourished between them, as they spent the whole night talking, laughing, and drinking. Meryl laughed like she laughed during highschool. She'd never really laughed since she started following Vash. Or actually, ever since she started her job at the Bernadelli Insurance Society. 


	4. Angels while sleeping

For some reason, I can't make the italic fonts or bold fonts, so if you do, please tell me x.x  
  
I'm sorry if the text is hard to read, so I'll be more careful from now on. Thanks for your patience, if you're reading the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By the time Meryl got back to the inn, it was practically morning. She felt very drunk, which was sort of peculiar, because she remembered that she only had five small glasses of beer.  
  
'I must be weak to alcohol than I thought I was.'  
  
She scanned around the room to find Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash sleeping like little angels. It was a surprising sight, for Milly and Wolfwood were sharing a bed, while Vash was sleeping alone in a king sized bed.  
  
Not exactly wanting to share a bed with Vash, Meryl decided to sleep on the chair nearby. After she got dressed and brushed her teeth, she curled up in the chair and looked at the stars.  
  
It reminded her of the time she went on a date with Jake. They went to a park at night, and enjoyed stargazing. She remembered that she had been carefree, much like Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash. Meryl never knew how she became the person she was today. She was always the top student in her grade, getting straight A+'s in every subject. Yet she wasn't the nerdy type, and was part of a group considered popular. She had ten boyfriends in one semester, which nine of them she dumped because they all wanted to go out with her for her looks.  
  
Meryl had one of the best highschool lives a girl could ever have. But she never knew why she was the cranky, workaholic, woman she was now.  
  
'Vash must hate me for being so cranky.I wouldn't exactly blame him, since I'm always so bitchy to him. And Milly.I've been so mean to her too. Mr. Wolfwood too.'  
  
Thinking deeply, Meryl soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Vash looked over at the sleeping Meryl. He felt sort of awkward, and a feeling which he couldn't really express. He understood why she didn't want to share a bed with him, but he felt sort of defeated, and guilty. Meryl was an interesting character; she was full of pride, and was a strong woman. The strongest he'd ever known. Yet inside, she was just as vulnerable as a newborn kitten. She could smile the warmest smile in the world, and she could also scare the hell out of people. She had many faces, just like him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Meryl woke up with a terrible headache. She hated hangovers, and especially today she was feeling absolutely horrible. Her back ached from sleeping in the chair, and her head felt like it was going to burst open any minute from now. She had a few insurance papers to type up, and she was supposed to see the sheriff today.  
  
She groggily carried herself to the bathroom, and took a quick shower before dressing herself in her usual attire. Taking two aspirins, she nudged Milly, who was yawning while dressing herself up.  
  
"Come on Milly! We're going to be late for our conference with the sheriff!"  
  
Tapping her watch, Meryl impatiently waited as Milly fumbled on her cloak. Miraculously, her excruciating headache was gone, and her back felt a little better. Wolfwood was still fast asleep, and Vash was off in dream land.  
  
'Vash looks sort of cute when he's sleeping.'  
  
Meryl slapped herself mentally, and picked up a pen to write a message to the two sleeping men.  
  
[Dear Vash and Mr. Wolfwood,  
  
Milly and I are out to see the sheriff. We'll be back by noon. There's breakfast in the brown bag by my suitcase; eat whatever you want. See you later.  
  
Meryl Stryfe]  
  
She then headed out for the door with Milly. 


	5. The horrible day

Chapter 5  
  
Meryl was walking towards the station in her usual fast stride. Milly was walking behind her, trying to catch up.  
  
"Meryl! You're going too fast!"  
  
Meryl sighed quietly, and slowed down. Milly was so pleasant, and so was everything about her. She knew she was going to be late for their conference, but decided to take things slowly for once.  
  
But when they got to the station, the insurance girls saw a gruesome sight. The sheriff's body was leaned against the wall, laying in a puddle of blood. His eyes were completely white, staring blankly up at the ceiling. There were two bullets shot into him, one in his chest, and the other in his forehead. Milly gasped, and Meryl just bit her lip.  
  
"Let's go Milly. We'd better tell the other two about this."  
  
Milly nodded, and followed Meryl obediently back to the inn. Meryl knew Milly was frightened. She was, too. But Meryl didn't let fear be written all across her face; she wasn't a woman who would show her emotions that easily.  
  
When they arrived back at the inn, Wolfwood and Vash were awake, eating. Vash looked at the two curiously as he stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.  
  
"What happened, insurance girls?"  
  
Meryl plopped herself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"The sheriff's been shot, Vash. He's dead. We might have a serial killer running loose in the town."  
  
Vash instantly wore a serious look upon his face. Wolfwood patted Milly on the back, who was basically petrified at the sight of the sheriff.  
  
Meryl continued to look at the ceiling, emotions carefully hidden. She wanted to cry out, to let the tears flow, and to panic, even. Fear, she felt. But her 'strong woman identity' didn't allow it for her to show that vulnerability to Vash, Wolfwood, or Milly.  
  
'I've got another insurance report to type.'  
  
While Wolfwood was busy comforting Milly, Vash looked over at Meryl. She was staring at the ceiling, her eyes focused yet somehow unfocused. Her eyes looked exactly like the picture of her in the highschool album.  
  
'So I guess the girl in the picture is really her.'  
  
Vash sat next to Meryl, looking at her curiously.  
  
'By now, girls would be freaking out if they saw someone dead.like Milly. Wonder why Meryl's not freaking out.'  
  
He nudged her slightly, causing her eyes to become instantly alert.  
  
"Oh hi Vash."  
  
"You okay Meryl? You're not acting exactly like yourself, you know."  
  
Meryl chuckled slightly, blinking her tired eyes. When did Vash become an expert on her?  
  
"I'm fine, Vash. Just a little tired, that's all."  
  
Vash nodded. He knew that Meryl was frightened. He knew that Meryl wanted cry out freely like Milly. But he knew that Meryl had hidden her emotions from everybody. So he said nothing.  
  
Ignoring Vash's concerned face, Meryl stood up and put a blank sheet of paper in her typewriter. She sat down, and started to tap the keys of her typewriter. Milly continued to cry softly, Wolfwood continued to comfort her, and Vash continued to look at her. Outside, dark clouds started to cover the sun. The day started horrible, and it was about to end horribly. 


	6. The Embrace

Hey! This is Adrian Wynd speaking xD My story is going to be pretty long, about 20 chapters or more, maybe. I rated it PG-13 for now, since there's going to be quite a few people dying and a few people getting hurt.  
  
I should explain that this story is taken place before Vash goes to fight with Knives. Hence, Wolfwood is still alive and well. Milly is NOT pregnant with his child. And even though it might not look like a Vash/Meryl story, it is. Meryl just still has a small crush on her old boyfriend, that's all!  
  
And in chapter 4, where Milly and Wolfwood share a bed, they were NOT having you-know-what. Wolfwood just felt sorry for Milly, who was sleeping alone, so he decided to join her.  
  
Thanks for reading this story ^0^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Vash the Stampede.lover of peace and harmony, eh? I've lost Elaine to you, I won't let you get away with it, got that, buster?"  
  
A man embedded in the shadows smirked, watching Vash with his cat-like eyes.  
  
"Enjoy your time left with your dear Meryl.you won't be able to see her for eternity, like I won't be able to see Elaine."  
  
Laughing cruelly, he fled into the midnight darkness before the rosy- fingered dawn crawled over the vast sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolfwood and Milly went out for the day to buy some pudding. Milly seemed to get over the death of the sheriff, and happily went out with Wolfwood singing her song about pudding.  
  
Meryl was again typing away on her typewriter, a can of beer in her hand. Vash leaned over her shoulder, looking at her report. He then looked at the can of beer, and raised a brow.  
  
"Since when did you drink beer while writing your report, insurance girl?"  
  
Meryl growled slightly, and took a swig out of her can.  
  
"Shut up Vash, if you want to keep all your bones in the right place."  
  
Obviously, Meryl was NOT in a good mood. Vash just shrugged, and plopped onto the bed, humming Rem's song.  
  
Meryl looked over her shoulder, and smiled. It was the first smile Vash saw in a long time. And it was a pretty smile. Just how he liked it.  
  
"You miss her.don't you?"  
  
Vash glanced over at Meryl, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah.I do.it's funny, because I can clearly remember her face and everything, but her voice.it's fading away from my memory."  
  
Meryl looked up at the ceiling and nodded. This was the first time she ever had a "serious" conversation with Vash. And it felt awkward. VERY awkward.  
  
"Well.they do say that you're most likely to forget one's voice earlier than one's image."  
  
Meryl knew that from personal experience. She remembered her face clearly from highschool. Long hair, gray eyes, bright smile.but what was her voice like? Was it high and perky? Was it low and sweet?  
  
Vash stared at Meryl. She really did look like Rem. It was hard, trying to separate Rem and Meryl. He had a hard time reminding himself that Meryl was NOT Rem. But whether or not she looked like Rem, he knew one thing for sure. That Meryl was really pretty.  
  
Meryl knew that Vash was staring at her and thinking that she looked like his long lost love Rem. To be truthful, she really liked Vash, even though she yelled at him, kicked him, and slapped him. Even though she had many boyfriends in the past, she didn't know how to approach him.Vash the Stampede was one of a kind.  
  
Vash felt his body move towards Meryl. He didn't know what he was doing, but his body.just moved. He embraced Meryl in his arms, and Meryl, surprised at his action, actually hugged him back. Sort of. It was awkward, but it was an embrace. Meryl felt her heart pounding really fast, and she felt like she was sweating all over. Vash, on the other hand, saw how small and frail Meryl was, despite the fact that she could beat him up anyday. It felt good, hugging her.  
  
Looking straight into Vash's aqua green eyes, Meryl saw many things. Pain, sorrow, happiness, and even love. She loved Vash's eyes as much as she hated her own gray eyes. Eyes expressed many emotions in which body language and words cannot express. Milly's light blue eyes showed her pleasant nature. Mr. Wolfwood's dark eyes showed his hard past, and yet shone with kindness. Her gray eyes? She didn't know what it showed.  
  
Vash then got his legs entwined onto one of the legs of the chair and fell backwards, carrying the chair and Meryl down with him. Meryl then yelled at him for being so clumsy, and somehow got herself out of the mess while Vash grinned sheepishly from the ground.  
  
"Hey Meryl! Why so cranky? Having PMS?"  
  
Meryl turned around, gray eyes blazing. Vash immediately knew he said the wrong thing, and frantically tried to run away from her.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPP!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Meryl kicked the chair away and cornered Vash. Vash was whimpering as Meryl glared down at him.  
  
"Meryl, don't hurt me."  
  
He looked up at her with his puppy-dog eyes, but Meryl continued to glare at him. Holding an empty can of beer in her left hand, she crushed it as she glared at him.  
  
"I do NOT have PMS. And Vash, you are officially dead."  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After a few cracks and screams from Vash, all was settled. When Wolfwood and Milly came home, Vash was lying on the ground in an awkward position, while Meryl was grumbling something about women's privacy near the window.  
  
"They sure do have a weird way of expressing their love."  
  
Wolfwood shook his head, as Meryl glared at him dangerously.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood."  
  
The next second, Milly was busy trying to pry off Meryl from Wolfwood. 


	7. To maintain my outer shell

Hi! I've noticed that my chapters are sort of short, so I'll try to make them longer from now on. I'm not sure if Meryl's ooc, but if she is, she's having PMS like Vash said xD  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Another day was about to come to an end. Meryl finished all her reports, and was enjoying her can of beer. She'd taken a liking to beer, for some odd reason.  
  
"You're drinking beer again, insurance girl? You know that drinking beer makes you fat, right?"  
  
Meryl smiled as she watched Vash wince after she kicked him. It was nice to see him cheerful again; he'd been quite miserable after the fifth moon incident.  
  
Wolfwood was smoking a cigarette as he flipped through the highschool album to find pictures of Milly. Milly was the same old Milly with her long hair and pleasant smile.  
  
'The big girl didn't change at all. . . how come the little girl changed so much over the years?'  
  
The four settled down in their room, and planned to go shopping for groceries the next day. Meryl was happy to get out of work, and glared at Vash in a way to say, "Stay out of trouble or you'll be suffering."  
  
Meryl was actually very happy. Tomorrow night, Jake and she were going to go on a date. It wasn't exactly a date, but close enough. She liked Vash, Mr. Wolfwood, and Milly. But it was nice having some company other than them; and especially company who knew her deep down inside.  
  
'I guess it's actually okay to follow Vash around. I get to see Jake, and I'm even taking a break from work!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark figure laughed slightly as he watched the four of them laughing cheerfully. Long ago, he had laughed like that. But alas, the laughter was sealed within him. He wouldn't laugh until Vash the Stampede was either dead or eternally tortured.  
  
"Vash the Stampede. . .get ready for the torture because Keja the Hunter never lets go of his prey." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meryl woke up to a crisp, bright morning. She was finally able to enjoy the long hours of sleep, and she felt good as new. After sipping some water, she showered and got dressed. Milly was snoring away, and Wolfwood was attacking Vash in his sleep, while Vash continued to murmur "Donuts" over and over.  
  
She gathered all her files and quickly went to the post office, where she sent it to her main office. Meryl was never late in sending those files; in fact, she was the Employee of the Month three years straight that the boss decided to make her the Employee of the Year. She also got a handsome wage and a bonus to top it all off.  
  
Yet she wasn't quite happy. It wasn't about the wages or the work. It was about her, always having to be top of everything. Sure, it earned her much respect throughout the whole company, but maintaining her position was very hard.  
  
Returning to their room, Meryl was surprised to see that Vash was awake. She expected either Milly or Wolfwood to be up before him.  
  
"Hi Vash. Didn't know you were awake."  
  
Meryl briskly walked over to the desk and began to look through her notes. Marking specific parts of it with her pen, she sipped some lemon tea as she concentrated on the notes before her.  
  
"Another man was killed today. He was the bartender of the bar you got kicked out of. He was killed in the same way the sheriff was killed; one bullet through his chest, another through his forehead. Many people are evacuating this town in fear of a serial killer."  
  
Vash merely nodded as he got up and headed for the shower. He really didn't like the idea of a serial killer running loose in the town. The town of October was fairly small, and the population wasn't great. He feared for the peoples' lives, as well as Meryl's life. To be truthful, he wasn't that much worried about Milly's life, knowing that Wolfwood would protect her life with his own. But Meryl. . .he'd protect her life with his own, that was for sure. He had a voice in his head, suspecting Jake, but Jake was nowhere near Meryl, was he?  
  
While Vash was taking a shower, Meryl looked at her notes. But she didn't care much about it.  
  
'Who cares about these stupid notes anyway? I don't.'  
  
She took the highschool album and flipped it to her picture. Meryl knew she looked the most radiant out of all her classmates. But she also hated that. She always had to be the best out of anything; everybody expected that. No one knew how hard that was; not even Vash.  
  
She looked over at the picture of Jake and herself. Jake was a nice guy, someone who didn't care about her popularity or looks. They only went out for a couple of months before he had to move away.  
  
An hour later, Milly and Wolfwood finally woke up. Another hour later, they were already to go out. But when they stepped out of the inn, they were suddenly grabbed by a group of bandits. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure stood in front of them. Just before their noses. But they couldn't see him, for he was up on a roof of a building that stood before the inn.  
  
"Enjoyed your 'quality' time with Meryl, Vash the Stampede? I want to make sure you suffer like hell before parting with her. . .Like I did when I parted with Elaine. . ."  
  
[Ooh, a cliffhanger! Lol, I'll post the next chapter real soon!]HeHeh 


	8. Surrender

Hi everyone. I'm going to be away tomorrow, so I'm going to update a few chapters. And I'm replacing some chapters so the story's going to be a tad awkward. And chapter 8 is going to be quite long, so enjoy the story xD Cheers!  
  
~Chapter 8  
  
Suddenly grabbed by three men, Meryl panicked and tried to free herself from the men, but they were surprisingly strong. Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash were also grabbed by the remaining men, and in a short time they were all tied with a coarse rope.  
  
The "leader" of the bandits came forward, smirking. He took hold of Vash and signaled the other bandits to take hold of the other three. Meryl was sickened at the sight of the leader smirking disgustingly. She was actually used to being around bandits; they had to deal with them at the town of November. The last time they were lucky, as the bandits had been nothing but cowards. This time, Meryl wasn't sure. The look of each bandits' faces was enough to sicken her for at least ten years. They were all obviously hungry for power, and hungry for blood.  
  
"Vash the Stampede. . . legendary gunman who trashed the town of July and August. To think that he'll be finished off in this small town is hilarious!"  
  
He began to laugh as he kicked Vash to the ground. Vash did nothing. Meryl knew that he was perfectly capable of freeing himself. Yet he did nothing.  
  
"Lemme make a deal with ya, Vash the Stampede. M' bandits are gonna beat your three friends up. If all of them scream and surrender, I'm going to kill you. If one manages to stay quiet, I'll let all o' ya go. And if one screams and surrenders, the bandits will leave them to cry in their own puddle. If ya don't accept this deal, ya leave me no choice but to kill ya all."  
  
Vash gritted his teeth. He knew that Wolfwood would be able to take the pain. But what about the insurance girls? But if he didn't take this chance, all of them would die. If he did accept the deal, the three would get hurt.  
  
'Rem. . . please Rem. . .what should I do?'  
  
Meryl glanced over at Milly, who was shaking. Wolfwood was angrily trying to free himself from the bandits. And Vash was deep within his thoughts. She knew, somehow, that they were all going to die if they didn't accept the deal. By judging from the looks on the bandits' faces, it was pretty obvious.  
  
'I don't want to die now! Dammit, why do bandits always have to follow Vash?'  
  
Vash finally consented with a look of pain. He looked painfully at Meryl, Milly, and Wolfwood, as if to apologize. Meryl didn't want to look at Vash; his expression was too painful for anyone to see.  
  
Thus, the bandits began attacking him. Thankfully, they didn't have any knives or guns with them. Three men surrounded her, kicking her in the ribs. It was painful, but she dare not cry out. She glanced over quickly at Milly to see her that she was voicing stifled cries of pain. Mr. Wolfwood was faring better, although there were five men surrounding him.  
  
The kicks and punches came in randomly; some to her ribs, the others to her chest. Nonetheless, it hurt. The pain was almost unbearable.  
  
'Come on Meryl! You can do it! Don't surrender!'  
  
Her heart fell down when she heard Wolfwood's scream of pain. The bandits' eyes showed an expression as if to say, "Two down, and one more to go."  
  
The pointed boots kept on jabbing her on her sides. Soon, Meryl was coughing up blood but she was determined not to surrender. She looked in the eyes of the men, hoping to find a hint of mercy. There was none. 'Meryl! Don't give up! If you do, Vash and the others are going to be killed!'  
  
Two men started dragging her over somewhere. Meryl hoped that it would scrape off the rope tied around her. Her legs felt like they were literally on fire, and she saw her legs leaving a bloody trail behind. Biting her lip from preventing herself to scream, Meryl tried to get rid of a coppery taste in her mouth. 'Don't surrender. . .don't surrender. . .Meryl, you've got to stay strong! If you scream, everything is going to be over!'  
  
Meryl felt her head hit the bottom of something. She opened her eyes to see that she was underwater. Blood from her body mixed with the water, staining it slightly red.  
  
Meryl used to be on the swim team, and was able to hold her breath for a short period of time, yet for some reason, her lungs weren't functioning as they should be. Frantically kicking her legs, she gasped for air, yet four strong hands pressed down on her body.  
  
'Help! I can't breathe! Vash! Milly! Mr. Wolfwood!'  
  
Meryl was just about to close her eyes in defeat when the rope around her body broke. Swimming towards the air, she took a deep breath of air, only to sputter blood. Standing up from the fountain, she pulled out a derringer she hid in her shirt. Pointing at the so-called leader, she didn't notice a strange stare boring into her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn bitch, I didn't know you had that much determination. . ."  
  
The figure suddenly smirked as he saw Vash looking at Meryl with such an expression of love.  
  
"I thank my Muse for this inspiration. . . I should let YOU feel the pain of losing a loved one. Be afraid, Vash the Stampede. . . you killed someone that never got a chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Bandit, I kept your word. Now release him or I'll personally shoot you through the head and make sure your henchmen face a terrible death."  
  
Vash saw the blazing anger in Meryl's eyes. Anger that he never saw or knew before. Sure, Meryl was almost always angry at him, but this anger was different. It was a sort of "protecting" anger. As if she was trying to protect him.  
  
The leader shrugged and left with his henchmen, disappearing in the dark alleys. Meryl felt enormous pain in her ribs and chest, and it was getting hard for her to breathe. But what she feared the most other than pain was, the expression on Vash's face.  
  
"Come on Vash. . .Milly...Mr. Wolfwood...we should go back to the inn before we get into anymore trouble."  
  
She felt very weak, and even her voice sound weak. But she continued to pretend on being strong. Over her dead body was she going to allow people to see her vulnerability.  
  
'I'm becoming just like Vash...pretending to be something I'm not...' 


	9. Strong Woman Identity

Chapter 9  
  
Meryl was exhausted by the time they all arrived back at the inn. It felt like all her rib cages were broken, and her head hurt after bumping it. She had bruises on her arms and legs, not to mention scrapes on her legs. And, to top it all off, her clothes were ruined.  
  
Milly and Wolfwood only had a few bruises, due to the fact that they surrendered quickly. Vash was unharmed too.  
  
Vash kept on looking at her, for some reason. And she hated that. It felt like she was a circus animal. Milly and Wolfwood stared at her too.  
  
'God, I'm not here to be stared at all day.'  
  
She took a long, relaxing shower and decided to take the rest of the day off. Milly and Wolfwood went grocery shopping, and she was again left with Vash. It was very uncomfortable, with Vash staring at her every minute. She was just about to yell at him when he suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"Why didn't you surrender to them?"  
  
Meryl stopped typing, and slowly turned around to face Vash. He was dead serious, his aqua green eyes directly meeting her gray ones. Yet for some reason, she couldn't face his eyes; she was too...scared.  
  
"Meryl...why didn't you?"  
  
Meryl was just about to open her true nature to Vash...but something inside her made her stop from doing that.  
  
'Meryl! You can't show your true nature to him! He's going to think you're another weak human!'  
  
Meryl just shrugged as she started to type up random notes on the typewriter.  
  
"I just didn't want the bandits to have the pleasure of making me surrender."  
  
Meryl felt a hot tear run down her cheek. The pain was so immense. She could even feel it now. She knew why she didn't surrender. It was because she didn't want Vash to die. Meryl quickly wiped away the tear with her sleeve, and turned to Vash, forcing a smile upon her face.  
  
"What do you want to eat today, Vash?"  
  
Vash too forced a smile upon his face. He knew Meryl was pretending, just like him. He knew that Meryl was actually very scared and hurt inside.  
  
"Whatever you feel like eating, Meryl."  
  
Meryl nodded slightly and bit her lip. She couldn't face Vash, she just couldn't. She felt a stream of tears, waiting to be rushed out from her eyes. But her 'strong woman identity' would collapse if she showed tears to anyone. Especially him.  
  
All those years, Meryl spent endless days forming her 'strong woman identity'. To think that it would collapse in a few seconds...Sometimes she wished she were more like Milly; pleasant, caring, soft, and having the ability to show her emotions.  
  
Vash stared at Meryl. He somehow knew that she was collapsing inside.  
  
"Meryl...you okay?"  
  
Meryl roughly wiped away her tears and looked at Vash. He was surprised to see so much pain in her eyes. Walking over to her, he gently cradled her within his arms as if she were a baby. He wiped away her tears with his gloves as Meryl looked up at him.  
  
"Meryl...you don't have to hide anymore...I know plenty that you're a strong woman. You don't have to continue this 'strong woman' thing anymore. What you did today with the bandits was very brave; braver than me. And you should know that showing your emotions is not a sign of weakness, but also a strength."  
  
Meryl nodded, feeling safe and warm in his arms. He was really warm, compared to her cold body. And he was comfortable; not skinny and hard like she imagined.  
  
"Look at me, for instance. I show my emotions, but I'm a fine, strong, smart, and handsome young man."  
  
His face was kind, and she saw a smile that she'd never seen before. A true smile.  
  
Meryl sniffled slightly, and wiped away the remaining tears. She never really been this close to Vash before, let alone be in his arms. The other time, when he hugged her, it wasn't exactly an embrace of love, but of friendship. Sort of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Milly and Wolfwood walked side by side to the supermarket. Milly had been unusually quiet today.  
  
"Hey big girl...something wrong?"  
  
Wolfwood looked curiously over at Milly, who hung her head as if in shame.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood...I gave up so quickly when the bandits attacked me, because it hurt. But Meryl kept on withstanding the pain...and I feel so ashamed...I mean, I have to have Meryl to do everything for me. From booking inns to typing insurance reports. I feel like...I'm useless..."  
  
Wolfwood smiled, hugging Milly. That's what he liked about Milly. She was true to her feelings, and cared so much about the people around her.  
  
"Big girl, Meryl needs you. You give her friendship, and you're a great partner. And don't blaming yourself with the bandits. I surrendered too. Anyway, you were brave out there, big girl. You were really brave. And I don't like seeing you sad, so how 'bout we go buy some pudding?"  
  
"Pudding!"  
  
Milly instantly cheered up, and dragged Wolfwood over to the supermarket. An hour later, they came out holding seven bags of groceries, three which were filled up with pudding.  
  
"Big girl, you sure bought a lot of pudding."  
  
Milly grinned as she carried her bags of pudding.  
  
"Well Mr. Wolfwood, one can never have too much pudding!" 


	10. Poison

Chapter 10  
  
Keja the Hunter walked down the cold path of October. The rain dampened his brown hair and clothing. Watching his feet take one step forward rhythmically, he pulled out a golden locket from his breast pocket. Opening it, he stared at two pictures in the locket. One was a picture of a blonde haired woman. Another was a picture of a woman with hair of navy hue.  
  
Underneath the pictures, he carefully wrote something that was barely visible to the naked eye. Under the picture of the blonde woman, he wrote Elaine. Under the picture of the another woman, he wrote Meryl.  
  
He walked silently to the end of the road, and disappeared within the white mists. The hunter never realized that he dropped a picture. A picture of a brown haired man that read, Jake Hunter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meryl was determined to go to her date, despite the fact that she was injured. Normally, she wouldn't go this lovesick and cuckoo for a guy, but she didn't feel like watching Milly and Wolfwood make out, and she definitely did not want to face Vash after their little "thing".  
  
So she quickly got dressed in her usual attire and scribbled down a quick note. Hoping nobody would catch her as she slipped out of the room, she left quietly and quickly.  
  
[Dear Mr. Wolfwood, Milly, and Vash,  
  
I'm going to be out tonight. The food is in the brown sack near my suitcase, and the drinks are on the table. Eat whatever you want, but leave some food left for tomorrow.  
  
Meryl Stryfe]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vash was too busy out in town buying donuts to realize that Meryl was out on a date. He frowned slightly when the rain started to fall.  
  
'I'd better hurry back before my donuts are ruined.'  
  
He ran back to the inn, eating five donuts in the process. Trying to protect his donuts from the rain, Vash got himself dripping wet. The water soaked through his red coat, rain drops dripped from his not-so-spiky hair, but his donuts were warm and dry.  
  
Knowing Meryl would be furious to have the room all wet, he decided to dry himself in the corridors, which ended unsuccessful. Vash was still wet when he entered the room, trying not to face Meryl. But in a split second his instincts told him that Meryl was not here.  
  
After finding the note and reading it, Vash rolled into his bed, wishing Meryl was here. It always seemed boring when she wasn't here.  
  
Vash decided to go to the saloon to have a light drink, since Wolfwood and Milly were nowhere to be seen. Walking down the alley, he found a wet picture of a man on the ground. Crouching down to pick it up, he gasped slightly as he noticed who the man was.  
  
It was Jake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Mr. Wolfwood! The rain is so terrible. I don't think we can get back to the inn without ruining all the food!"  
  
Wolfwood nodded slightly, lighting up a cigarette. Milly suddenly nudged him and smiled.  
  
"You know cigarettes are bad for the baby, darling."  
  
Wolfwood just chuckled as he put away his cigarette. Milly was so darn cute sometimes. Actually, all the time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meryl was surprised when she saw Vash enter the saloon. Jake and Meryl had been drinking for a while, and her chest ached, for some reason.  
  
"Gee...I only drank two cups of beer. I must be getting old or something."  
  
Vash was surprised as well to see Meryl and Jake. He smiled and nodded politely as he sat down to order a drink.  
  
"You're on a date, Meryl?"  
  
Meryl blushed furiously as she shook her head. Why did Vash have to embarrass her all the time?  
  
"No! I mean...it's just...no, it's not a date. Honestly."  
  
Vash just laughed goofily as he patted Meryl on the shoulder. Jake just smiled.  
  
"Well...gee, Mr. Jake. I wouldn't take Meryl out on a date; She's too mean."  
  
Meryl karate chopped him in the face before smiling sweetly to Jake. Jake laughed as Vash nursed his poor face.  
  
"See, I told you so!"  
  
Jake again laughed as he toyed with a golden locket hanging from his breast pocket. Meryl huffed and puffed as she drank a glass of beer.  
  
"I'm NOT mean. Anyway, I wouldn't go on a date with you in a million years, Vash the Stampede. I'd rather go on a well mannered young man such as Jake."  
  
Vash just shrugged as he drank down a huge glass of beer. What was so special about Jake anyway?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Five hours later, Vash, Meryl, and Jake parted to their different ways. Or actually, Meryl and Jake parted to their different ways. Meryl had to drag Vash to the inn, since he was too drunk to even walk. It was hard, because Vash was pretty heavy and the pain in her chest worsened.  
  
"Dammit. I shouldn't have drank that much."  
  
By the time they reached the inn, Meryl was having a hard time breathing. As she dragged Vash by his leg up the stairs, she noticed that everything around her was getting blurry. Wiping her eyes, she finally reached their room to find Milly and Wolfwood sleeping in each other's arms.  
  
After pushing Vash into bed, she took aspirins to ease the pain in her chest. Unfortunately, it had no effect on her. Writhing and turning painfully in her bed, Meryl soon found that it was getting impossible for her to breathe. The pain in her chest was excruciatingly painful, and she could barely breathe, let alone cry for help.  
  
Vash was fast away in dream land. Milly and Wolfwood were too much in love that they didn't notice anyone around them. And Meryl was silently crying for help.  
  
It was just how Keja the Hunter planned it. Now all he had to do was wait until Meryl succumbed. That was all he had to do...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This is great...Vash tells me that it's okay to cry for help and now he's snoring away...'  
  
Just then, she remembered that there was an inhaler in the first aid kit. Crawling over to her suitcase, Meryl tried to ignore the pain in her chest.  
  
'Do I have a disease or something? This is the first time I've had this kind of chest pain.'  
  
As she found the inhaler, she took a deep breath in it, finally finding some ease in breathing. As she inhaled deeply, Meryl looked out the window to see a shadowed figure watching her closely. Eyes opening wide in fear, she quickly pulled the curtains over the window and hurried back to her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn that friggin' bitch and her friggin' inhaler...I poisoned her and she's still alive?!"  
  
Keja the Hunter was angry. REALLY angry. His nails dug into his palm so deeply that it drew blood.  
  
"Well...at least Vash the Stampede is not so mighty. Falling asleep like a baby after I put in a sleeping powder in his beer...that idiot." 


	11. Papers

Chapter 11  
  
When Meryl woke up in the morning, she felt sick. Very sick, to be more specific. Her chest ached, her throat hurt, she had a headache, and breathing was not that easy. She groaned as she remembered she had a stack of papers due today.  
  
Vash was also feeling quite drowsy. He didn't remember much of yesterday's events, and the only part he remembered was that there was a white powder in his drink after Jake handed it over to him.  
  
Meryl and Wolfwood, on the other hand, were feeling absolutely terrific. Yesterday night had been quite romantic, with them sharing a few cuddles and kisses. Wolfwood really enjoyed that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Milly...I don't feel so well...do you think you could type up rest of the papers?"  
  
Meryl's voice certainly didn't sound well. It was stuffed up, and it sounded like she swallowed a whole bottle of helium.  
  
"Oh my, Meryl. You don't sound well at all!. You should rest."  
  
Meryl shook her head and she pointed to her desk. On the desk were two stacks of white paper eagerly waiting to be typed on.  
  
"Milly...we need to finish the papers. We can't possibly fail another assignment."  
  
Meryl coughed, and she felt immense pain in both her throat and chest.  
  
'Damn, I think I caught a cold'  
  
"Milly, we need five papers on the recent serial killer incident, one paper on Vash, and two papers on the financial costs due to the serial killer. I have all the calculations in the pink file, so all you need to do is type that up."  
  
Milly grinned as she saluted Meryl. "Aye aye, captain."  
  
Meryl nodded as she snuggled back to sleep. She didn't think Milly would be able to finish the reports, but who cared? She didn't even feel like writing eight insurance reports anyway.  
  
A few hours later, Meryl woke up to see Milly fumbling with the typewriter. Walking over to her, she saw that Milly had apparently jammed the typewriter. Sighing slightly, she tried to pull out the paper to find that Milly had put in thirty sheets of paper in the typewriter.  
  
"Milly...WHY did you put in thirty sheets of paper in the typewriter?"  
  
Milly looked guiltily at the typewriter, and then at Meryl. Meryl somehow sensed that Milly didn't know how to use the typewriter in the first place. Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to her bed.  
  
"So...have you finished the report on Vash?"  
  
Milly shook her head.  
  
"How about the one on the serial killer?"  
  
Milly shook her head again.  
  
"Err...then how about the paper on the financial costs?"  
  
Milly shook her head once again. Meryl was boiling up by now. Cracking her knuckles, she bit her lip as she walked over to Milly.  
  
"Then what DID you do, Milly?"  
  
"Oh Meryl, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to write bad things about Mr. Serial Killer, because big big sister always said that it wasn't nice to write bad things about other people. Middle big sister always told me that you should ask people's opinions before writing about something, so I didn't write about Mr. Vash because I thought I should ask about your opinion. And I couldn't find the blue file that has the calculations in, Meryl."  
  
Milly said this all very quickly. Meryl didn't know whether to blow up, or to laugh at Milly's innocence. She didn't even bother to tell Milly that the calculations were in a pink file, not a blue one. She took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. Looking back, she saw Vash and Wolfwood standing beside the door, snickering slightly.  
  
"Hey Vash...I sense a storm's coming."  
  
"Yeah, we'd better get out before the storm comes to us."  
  
"Can't believe Meryl's this scary even when she's sick. Does she ever lose her voice?"  
  
Meryl was just about to lose her temper. When she was feeling sick and tired, the two men were snickering and Milly didn't even know how to listen. Looking at Milly and her big blue eyes, she sighed and turned around.  
  
"Can't you do anything to make yourself useful, Milly? Can't you even type up one report?"  
  
Milly looked at Meryl in shock, one tear running down her cheek. Wolfwood was about to say something when Vash nudged him and shook his head.  
  
"You know what...I've been doing all the work since we started to follow Vash; from typing up the reports to calculating the financial losses and profits. And you know what else? I'm tired of it. I'm sick of it. And I'm also sick of you doing the easy work and getting praise for doing the work that I do."  
  
Meryl's voice wasn't like her usual voice when she angry. Her voice today was more hurt and painful. Vash hated hearing her voice like that. And it was his fault that Meryl had to be this hurt.  
  
"I quit. I don't want to type any more reports. I don't want to work as an insurance girl. And further more, I don't want to be your partner. With any luck in my next job, maybe the boss might pair me up with someone who actually can make herself useful."  
  
Meryl couldn't believe what she was saying. She didn't feel half the anger she said to Milly. Saying mean things to Vash was easy; he would just shrug it off. But saying mean things to sensitive Milly was a different story. Being too cowardly to look up and see Milly's tear-stricken face or Wolfwood's shocked face, she walked briskly out the door, not caring that she was still in her pajamas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Milly was hurt. Really hurt. She knew that she wasn't much of a help to Meryl, and she knew that Meryl did all the work. But she didn't know that Meryl could snap like that. As many tears fell down from her big blue eyes, Milly sat on her bed while Wolfwood sat next to her, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Oh Meryl..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolfwood was scared for Milly. He knew she was hurt, and that her heart had been deeply scarred.  
  
"It's okay, Milly...Meryl didn't mean all those things."  
  
He just did not get Meryl. What was her problem anyway? She asked Milly to type stuff up, and now she's hurting Milly because she didn't do the stuff.  
  
'God, what's her problem? Does she have PMS or something?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vash hated himself. Wolfwood always told him not to play the "What if" game. But what if he never was Vash the Stampede? What if Meryl and Milly didn't have to chase him around and put him under surveillance 24/7?  
  
Milly was a sensitive girl; the most innocent woman he'd ever seen. She was strong, both physically and mentally. But upon close friends breaking apart from her, she would be weaker than a sheet of paper.  
  
Milly wasn't ready to leave her nest yet; Meryl was.  
  
Vash knew that Meryl didn't mean all those things she said to Milly. In fact, he knew that Meryl didn't mean all those things she said to him. He knew that Meryl was just tired and needed a break. But he didn't know that Meryl was in danger. Now.  
  
He left the two in the room as he quietly slipped out. Setting out of the inn, he walked around the town in search of Meryl.  
  
But he never found her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as she left the inn, Meryl found herself gasping for air as a strong arm grabbed her neck. She was too busy fighting for her life that she didn't see the person's face. When the arm finally left her neck, a cloth covered her mouth. Breathing in the cloth, she soon felt her eyes closing slowly. Slowly, the surroundings around her started to get blurry, and finally, she closed her eyes. 


	12. Jake's Story: The Story of Keja the Hunt...

Chapter 12  
  
Meryl opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in some kind of a dungeon. She suddenly felt immense pain in her left side of her stomach to see that she was shot there, with blood oozing down her white nightgown. With her arms and legs tied up, there was much less nothing Meryl could do. Trying to free her hands, she stopped dead when a cold, metal object touched her head. Turning her head, she gasped when she saw who the person holding the gun was.  
  
It was Jake.  
  
Fear taking over her gray eyes, Meryl shook her head slowly as she stared at Jake.  
  
"This...isn't right...Jake..."  
  
Jake laughed maniacally as he put his gun down. Walking in front of her, Jake twirled his locket around, smiling at her.  
  
"Didn't think I'd be this evil, right Meryl? Well...I had to do this. You gave me no choice.  
  
"You wouldn't die, Meryl. You just wouldn't die. Of course, you wouldn't want to die. You have the friendship and love of the Humanoid Typhoon. But you need to die, Meryl. I tried getting you beaten up, I tried poisoning you, but you JUST wouldn't die."  
  
Meryl trembled in fear as she continued to listen to what Jake had to say.  
  
"But Meryl, don't take this personally. I don't hold any grudge against you, my dear. It's Vash the Stampede whom I despise. To tell you the truth, Meryl, I love you. But you see...Vash took someone I loved more than life itself...this time, I plan to take someone he loves more than life itself. And that is you, Meryl."  
  
Meryl shook her head defiantly as she blushed. "He doesn't love me!"  
  
Jake just chuckled as he put his gun away. Meryl could be so dense sometimes. Perhaps more dense than Milly.  
  
Meryl sighed as she stopped struggling. She somehow knew that she was going to die today. She smiled to herself as she thought of Milly, Vash, and Mr. Wolfwood.  
  
'I'm going to miss those guys...especially Vash.'  
  
Looking at Jake, she smiled weakly. Jake raised a brow as he sat down on an orange crate nearby.  
  
"What are you smiling for, Meryl? You're going to die."  
  
Meryl nodded as she looked down to face the concrete floor. "I know."  
  
Jake just shrugged as he placed bullets into his gun. It was his very own gun, a black gun. It was order-made with a special feature: Elaine's name was carved into it.  
  
"Tell me your story, Jake...I have the right to know why you're going to kill me before I die."  
  
Jake chuckled once more as he leaned onto the concrete walls. So his first love was asking about his story.  
  
"You've always been a curious one, Meryl. Ever since highschool, you've been a curious girl. Maybe that's what I like about you.  
  
"You know that Vash the Stampede trashed the city of Augusta, right? They say that no one died...but two people did. My Elaine, and my future kid, who never got a chance.  
  
I wasn't at Augusta when they died. I was in September. When I heard the news, I still had hope in my heart, because they said that no one died. I rushed back to Augusta to see Elaine on the brink of death. And the people couldn't help her because Vash also trashed the hospital.  
  
I tried getting her to another town, but before we got there, she died. My future child died as well. Vash the Stampede killed her. He didn't notice that she was still inside the house, trapped beneath the walls because of his stupid actions.  
  
He deserved death, but I decided he needed more pain. So you're going to have to pay for his actions, Meryl."  
  
Meryl nodded, and looked up at Jake with pleading eyes. "Please, Jake...you can, and I know that you're going to kill me. But please don't hurt Milly, Mr. Wolfwood, or Vash. That's the price you're going to pay if you're going to kill me."  
  
Growling at her with demonic eyes, Jake lifted his gun and shot Meryl in her right shoulder, making blood flow like a rive and Meryl to wince in pain.  
  
Snarling, he put down his gun to see Meryl wincing. "Vash deserves MORE pain that the death of you, Meryl! He deserves to die a hundred times for killing Elaine!"  
  
Meryl shook her head as she watched the red liquid flow down from her shoulder. Vash was always strong in these situations. He would be calm, quiet, and would even apologize for hurting them. It was something Meryl couldn't do. Or could she?  
  
"Jake...I'm sorry about Elaine and your child. And I'm sorry about Vash. But do you know what he hates the most in this wretched world?  
  
...He hates people dying. He hates people getting hurt. And he never, ever, hurts people on purpose. It pains him to see people suffering.  
  
I don't know what you're thinking. I don't know what you feel right now. But I do know three things: I know that you're going to kill me, and I also know that Vash would never become a ruthless, idiotic, lower-than-scum person like you. Vash will get over his sadness, and wouldn't cling onto it even though sadness clings onto him.  
  
And I also know another thing: Elaine wouldn't be happy if you tried to kill and hurt people. From what I can guess, I think that Elaine was a wonderful person...who truly loved you and whom you loved. Elaine won't be happy to see you hurting Vash...I think you see yourself in Vash. And you're trying to break his happiness because the happiness left you. But it won't ease the pain, Jake...it'll just worsen it."  
  
Meryl's voice was painful and strong, yet kind and soft. It reminded Jake of Elaine's voice when she told him she loved him in her last minute of life.  
  
'Elaine...am I doing something wrong? Wouldn't killing Meryl ease my pain?'  
  
Meryl breathed painfully as she tried to ignore the pain in her stomach and shoulder. Looking at her ruined white nightgown, she sighed. Where was Vash? Wasn't he going to save her?  
  
'Help me, Vash... I need your help...please...' 


	13. Pudding

Heyyy people! Tis Adrian Wynd here. Lately I've noticed that my chapters are rather short, so from this chapter and so on, it's going to get longer! YAAAAAAAY!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
'So... On the first night, a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere  
  
'So. On the second night, The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz  
  
Sound life'  
  
"Mommy...why do you always sing that song?"  
  
A little girl of navy tinted hair looked up at her mother, gray eyes full of curiosity as her mother sang her a tune.  
  
"Because it's a lovely song, dear. Your grandmother used to sing it to me a long time ago. This song shows me the value of life, Meryl. I hope you sing it to your kids one day."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl shook her bangs out of her eyes as old memories flashed back in her head. It had been many many eyes since she last heard that song.  
  
'Mom used to love that song...she said it showed her the value of life...I miss you, Mom...'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Vash ran around the whole town in search of Meryl. He looked in saloons, restaurants, stores, and even the public bathrooms but no avail. Thinking that Meryl might have gone back to the inn, he hurried back to their room to see Wolfwood and Milly eating pudding. Wolfwood was raising an eyebrow to see Milly eating her pudding furiously as tears ran down her face. He turned around to see Vash and slapped him on the back as he thrust a pudding in Vash's hand.  
  
"You have to eat this pudding, or I'm going to get sick and puke all over the place. I've been stuck here eating nine cups of pudding, and I've got a good five pounds on my stomach."  
  
Wolfwood did indeed look pretty desperate. And he did look sort of pale. Vash nodded as he took his place on the table as Wolfwood went to the bathroom for a cigarette.  
  
"So...one of my favorite insurance girl...how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh Mr. Vash..."  
  
Milly was sobbing by now as she angrily stabbed the table with her fork. Vash sweatdropped as he continued to watch the table getting stabbed.  
  
"Uhh...you might want to lay of pudding for now, Milly..."  
  
Milly continued to sob loudly as she threw a fork at Vash. Vash winced slightly as the fork hit him on the forehead.  
  
"But...but...Meryl.*sniff*.she's angry at m.m...me!"  
  
Milly was bawling now. Vash now understood why Wolfwood had tried to escape. Patting her shoulder awkwardly, he took cover beside the bed, using a pillow as a shield.  
  
"Umm...Milly? Meryl's missing now, so I think we'd better go to the sheriff or something..."  
  
Vash winced as Milly threw packages of pudding at him.  
  
"MERYL'S GOING TO GET ANGRY AT ME AGAIN!"  
  
Vash gulped as he watched more packages of pudding fly by him, barely missing him.  
  
'Gee...I can't decide who's scarier: Meryl or Milly'  
  
When Wolfwood finally came out of the bathroom, Vash cried of relief and hugged his friend. "WOOOOOLFWOOOOD!!!!!!!!"  
  
When Milly finally calmed down (*sniff sniff*), the trio decided to go to the new sheriff to file out a missing report. The sheriff looked surprised as he handed Vash a letter.  
  
"If you're looking for a woman named Meryl Stryfe, a ransom letter came just a few hours ago, laddie."  
  
Vash opened the letter quickly, his heart pounding in fear. Wolfwood and Milly leaned over curiously, not knowing that Meryl's fate was lying in their hands.  
  
'Dear Vash the Stampede, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and Milly Thompson,  
  
I have indeed taken Meryl within my hands. Right next to the town of October is a desert. And in the desert, there is an abandoned laboratory, which Meryl and I will patiently wait for your arrival. Or should I say, Meryl's body and I will wait patiently for your arrival.  
  
Keja the Hunter'  
  
Vash crumpled the letter in his hands as Milly's blue eyes widened.  
  
"Oh Mr. Vash! We have to go save Meryl before she's hurt!"  
  
Vash nodded grimly as he stepped out the building. Looking at the two suns, he felt a strange determination to save the small insurance girl. At any cost.  
  
Wolfwood came speeding down the road with a newly acquired jeep, ignoring the screams of an unhappy shopkeeper.  
  
"Come on, hop in!"  
  
Milly grinned as she got into the jeep. "Oh Mr. Wolfwood, can I drive?"  
  
Wolfwood sweatdropped at the bad memories when Milly took hold of the steering wheel. But not want disappoint her, he nodded in consent.  
  
Milly's driving was certainly like a roller coaster. Instead of driving straight, the jeep turned right and left, almost like a snake. And it was enough to make Vash ready to regurgitate what he ate for breakfast. Milly drove very fast, and she had no idea of driving smoothly so it was a jumpy ride. Vash was just about to throw up when they finally reached the laboratory.  
  
They found an old building in the middle of the desert, so they stopped the jeep and were ready to rescue Meryl, when an automatic alarm switched on and randomly shot bullets at them. Wolfwood and Vash were quick enough to dodge the bullets, but Milly got shot in the right arm, blood coming out profusely from the wound.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Big girl!"  
  
Milly smiled weakly as she started for the door to the laboratory. "Come on Mr. Wolfwood, we don't have much time."  
  
Wolfwood nodded as the three of them entered the laboratory. It was quite rusty inside, with vines hanging down from the ceiling. To think that it used to be an active laboratory was just in their imaginations. Their shoes made a light tapping noise that made the rats in the laboratory scuttle.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood...Mr. Vash? I think I'll stay here to keep bad people away. You should go together to save Meryl, okay?"  
  
Wolfwood was reluctant to leave his big girl alone, but decided that it was for the best. Together, the two men went down the long corridor in search of the little insurance girl. They came down to a small room where human communication was heard. Pressing their ears to the door, the two heard something that made their hearts relieved.  
  
"YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BIG PERVERT! NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TOUCH MY BODY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
The next second, they heard a gun shot. Then all was quiet. Barging the door open, Vash stepped into the room to find Meryl and Keja the Hunter.  
  
Meryl's eyes widened as she saw Wolfwood and Vash. She didn't expect them to come so quickly for her, and she was glad. Keja the Hunter, or more commonly known as Jake Hunter to her, had been trying to do "something" with her.  
  
Frantically, she tried to get the coarse rope off her hands, and luckily, her right arm was freed. Scratching her left arm on the walls, she felt her hand burn but ignored the pain and eventually ripped off the rope from her hand.  
  
Just when she was about to work on her legs, she noticed that Jake was pointing his gun at the two men. Then he pulled the trigger to fire a single bullet through Wolfwood's stomach.  
  
Meryl watched in horror as Wolfwood slowly hit the floor. She shook her head as she felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
'No, I mustn't cry.'  
  
Wiping her tears away, she looked fearfully at Jake, whose eyes had insanity written all over it. He laughed maniacally as he pointed the gun at Vash.  
  
It reminded Vash of Knives' eyes. His laughter and eyes were just like the eyes Knives had when they had traveled together. It was not a pretty sight, to see someone go insane. Not at all.  
  
Vash raised his hands towards the air, and stared straight ahead at Jake, aqua-green eyes matching the brown eyes.  
  
"Ready to give up, Vash the Stampede? Meryl is going to die, you know."  
  
But Meryl wasn't going to die. She somehow freed herself from the rope that bounded her from escape, and pointed her derringer at Jake's head.  
  
"Jake Hunter, also known as Keja the Hunter, you are responsible for killing two innocent men, shooting an innocent man, and an attempt to murder a woman. For that, I'll have to have you arrested for your deeds."  
  
Meryl's hand shook as she continued to point her gun at Jake's head. She didn't know if it shook from hatred or anger. She looked at Vash's shocked face and felt ashamed for trying to kill Jake.  
  
'I'm sorry, Vash.'  
  
She was just about to pull the trigger when she remembered her mother singing that song.  
  
*~*~*~*~ 'So... On the third night, The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world  
  
So... On the fourth night, the children of the wave spray the shore  
  
Sound life'  
  
'This song shows me the value of life, Meryl.'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl put down her derringer and looked at Jake. Jake was just standing there, dazed at nothing. She looked in his brown eyes, and saw what she never wanted to see in her whole life.  
  
She saw pain and sorrow, anger and bitterness. Beneath the insanity, there were many stories yet untold. Meryl remembered the highschool album. Jake's eyes were calm, kind eyes in that picture. Nothing like the eyes she saw now.  
  
Keja the Hunter, or Jake Hunter, was more like Vash the Stampede than she expected. Their eyes told the same story, except for one thing  
  
Vash's eyes told the stories of love and peace.  
  
Meryl covered her eyes as tears trickled down her pale face. She hated seeing Vash's eyes when they were serious; it was too full of pain. Now she had to see Jake's eyes. Why did eyes have to express so much emotion?  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
'Mommy? Why did you know that Daddy was the right man for you?'  
  
'I looked in his eyes, Meryl. His eyes told me everything I needed to know to tell me that he was a wonderful man. Look in their eyes, Meryl. Eyes always tell the truth.'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake had a dazed expression when he suddenly smiled maniacally. He pulled out a small grenade, and pulled the handle. Vash and Meryl both watched in horror as the whole laboratory bloomed in flames.  
  
"MERYL!" 


	14. Flames

Chapter 14  
  
"MERYL!"  
  
The high orange flames prevented from Vash saving Meryl. Flaming up in the middle of the room, it acted as a border from where Vash and Meryl were standing.  
  
"I'm fine Vash! Go help Mr. Wolfwood!" Meryl shouted behind the orange curtains of the flames. She wasn't fine, however. The blast from the grenade had made her fall back a few feet, and she had hit her head upon the concrete walls. Luckily, the blow wasn't that bad and she only bled a little from her head.  
  
Knowing that Vash wouldn't leave her, she shouted once again in an irritated voice, like her usual voice when she was angry.  
  
"I SAID THAT I WAS FINE, VASH! GO HELP MR. WOLFWOOD AND GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Taking one more look at Vash, Meryl turned around sadly, tears running down her face. It might be the last time she ever saw Vash, and the last things she said were not exactly what she had hoped it would be.  
  
'So I guess I'm still the bitchy woman eh, Vash?'  
  
Walking further into the laboratory, she found Jake lying unconscious in a puddle of blood. She remembered Vash protecting his enemies even though they had tried to hurt him. Ripping the bottom of her nightgown, she wrapped it around Jake's wounded leg and head. Just when she was wrapping his head, Jake's eyelids fluttered and he groaned once, but then fell back into his dream land.  
  
Meryl studied Jake for a minute. He looked exactly like the picture in the high school album, maybe a tad older. His brown hair resembled honey in color, almost like Milly's hair. His eyes were a kind shade of brown, although it wasn't anything like the eyes she saw a few minutes ago.  
  
"I really liked you, Jake...but maybe it was a waste of love, after what you did to me..." Meryl whispered quietly in his ear. Whether Jake heard that or not, only the open space in his heart shall ever know.  
  
Meryl carried Jake on her back, and with a few wobbles and a crash to the wall, she successfully managed to walk without wobbling and crashing into objects. Squinting through the smoke to seek out any doors, Meryl finally found a door that she thought would lead them out from the laboratory.  
  
"Jake...hold on...we're going to be alright..."  
  
Meryl found that it was hard walking with a wounded stomach and shoulder. Her stomach hurt like hell, and her shoulder hurt as well. There was an unpleasant coppery taste filling her mouth, and she didn't like the fact that she was carrying the person who had hurt Wolfwood and her.  
  
Finding the door, Meryl tried opening the door, but the doorknob was very rusty and it wouldn't budge. Frustrated, she tried kicking the door, punching the door, and even shooting the door with her derringer, but door stood firmly before them.  
  
Meryl tried to find other exits, but soon found out that the fire had spread to the other exits, or the grenade had blocked the exits completely. She felt hot tears coming down her cheek. Cursing in frustration, she pounded on the door, as the hot tears continued to fall down from her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to die right now! Dammit, OPEN!"  
  
Her knuckles were all bloody, and her derringers were all out of bullets. Even with all Her efforts, the door only had a few dents and that was all. Meryl sat down and leaned against the door, watching the flames consume the laboratory.  
  
"So...I guess this is the end, Jake. We're going to die together..."  
  
She took a look at Jake, whose eyes were closed peacefully. Meryl smiled slightly as she brushed strands of hair away from his face.  
  
"You know what, Jake? I don't think you meant to do all the crap you did to us...I think that you did that because you were afraid...fear makes people ruthless...I learnt a lot about that these days...  
  
"Do you know what? It takes a long long time forming a friendship and trust, and in three seconds you can blow it. I think we both blew that...if we make it out, I hope we could rebuild that trust and friendship we had a long time ago..."  
  
Meryl slumped back in a fetal position and thought about Vash. It had been just a few minutes since she last saw him, but she was missing him already. He was so close to her, yet so distant from her. She loved him at times, and wanted to hug him when he was sad. But she hated him at times, and wanted to kick him when he annoyed her, which was usually the case.  
  
The first time she saw Vash, she didn't believe that he, the goofy blonde haired womanizer was actually THE Vash the Stampede. Yet as time went by, she gradually came to know that he was actually Vash the Stampede, and that he wore a mask beneath his true nature.  
  
As tears blurred her vision, Meryl remembered what her mother told her many years ago.  
  
'You don't realize how precious something is until you lose it'  
  
Meryl finally understood what that meant. She never realized how precious the time spent with Vash, Milly, and Wolfwood were. Having them around her had been almost usual, even though it was like a blessing.  
  
She was going to miss them alright. Milly with her innocent nature and love of pudding, Mr. Wolfwood with his love of cigarettes and his unpriest-like nature, and Vash with his goofy attitude and love of donuts.  
  
'I wish I'd said something to them before I left...maybe an apology to Milly, something nice to Mr. Wolfwood, and...a BIG apology and nice words to Vash...'  
  
She then felt that it was getting hard for her to breathe. Coughing and spluttering, she pulled Jake near her. Black flames surrounding the area around her, Meryl felt the world around her spinning rapidly, and just when she was about to close her eyes for the last time, the door opened. 


	15. Old times

Author's Note: Okay, Chapter 14 was VERY short x.x But Chapter 15 is going to make it up because it's reaaaaaaally long. Bai ^-^  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Meryl squinted her eyes to see a man standing before her. A man whose eyes were shining yellow and wore a red coat.  
  
'Vash!'  
  
Meryl was about to sceam out his name, but the black smoke made her dizzy and hard to breathe. She tried to grab onto Jake, but the smoke had consumed most of her energy and she was barely able to open her eyes. Letting go of him, she felt her eyes close and drifted off into a faint.  
  
Meryl hung onto Vash's red coat like she was never going to let go. It made Vash smile a little, since it was rare seeing Meryl's vulnerable side. Vash picked her up and held her tightly in his arms before going back into the laboratory to retrieve Jake.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake, however, regained consciousness inside the burning laboratory. Rummaging his pockets, he found another grenade that he threw in the burning flames to watch the whole building blow up. Finding shelter in a small hole made by the explosion, the grenade had no effect on him.  
  
Aiming his customized rifle at Meryl's chest, the hunter slowly pulled the trigger. The next second, he saw his old girlfriend crumbling down to the ground in pain.  
  
"Goodbye Meryl...Have a happy death..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
It happened a few seconds after she saw the light of the two suns shining down onto her pale face. An immense pain shot through her chest, and she felt the world around her getting dimmer and dimmer as she crumbled down onto the earth in pain.  
  
Vash turned around slowly, horror casting upon his face as he saw Meryl fall to the ground. Rushing over to her, he picked up her delicate body to see that she was just an inch away from death. Her pulse was weak, and she was barely breathing.  
  
As crystal tears dropped down from his aqua green eyes, Vash brushed away Meryl's hair away from her face to see that she was smiling at his like the picture of her high school album. Her eyes were focused onto his tear- stricken face, yet at the same time it wasn't focused. A smile he never saw before filled her face.  
  
As tears choked his voice, he desperately hugged Meryl's worn-out body.  
  
"Meryl...don't die...please...don't leave me...Rem..."  
  
Tears fell upon Meryl's pale face, but she didn't wake up. The smile was still on her face, and it looked like she was just sleeping.  
  
Vash, in anger and horror, shot the building. Once, twice, three times, four times, five times, and six times. He shot the building until all his bullets ran out. All that could be heard was the loud noise of Vash crying, and the sound of brutal gunshots hitting the burnt laboratory.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's see Mr. Vash the Stampede...the big girl will be fine, she was just wounded on her arm and was a little dehydrated. The priest's injuries are quite serious, although I'm sure he'll be fine and free of infection thanks to you. However...the small girl is in critical condition, and I'm not sure she'll survive...the next 24 hours will determine her life, I should say. It all depends on her will of surviving..."  
  
The old doctor smiled kindly over to the restless Vash, who was busy pacing in the doctor's office. It was a few hours after the incident, but to Vash it felt like an agonizing week. Vash had gotten them into the jeep and drove them to the hospital, where the kind doctor took them in. Ever since Meryl was placed in the emergency unit, Vash had been pacing around the door until the doctor told him to rest for a while.  
  
Inside his mind, Vash hated himself for getting everyone nearly killed because they knew him. Especially Meryl, who was just about to die. Some people said that only bad luck follows Vash the Stampede. And this time, he had to admit that it was true.  
  
He could never forget the smile Meryl gave him. It was a smile so genuinely happy that he forgot all the bad acts he had committed a long time ago. It was like the smile Rem used to give him many years ago in the SEEDS ship.  
  
'God...please don't take Meryl away from me...please...'  
  
Vash decided to go visit Milly and Wolfwood, who were sleeping peacefully in their beds. First, he went to the unit where Milly was kept. She was sleeping in her bed, murmuring about pudding. She had apparently kicked the covers off her, so he tucked her back into bed, looking at her closely.  
  
'When you get better, I'll get you all the pudding you want, after what I put you through, big girl.'  
  
Vash then visited Wolfwood, who was placed in a more serious unit. Staring at Wolfwood, he didn't notice that Wolfwood had kicked him in the legs.  
  
"Hey needle-noggin. Stop staring at me like that." He said, punching Vash in the arm cheerfully. Propping up, he looked at Vash and saw his gloomy green eyes.  
  
"Hey, the little girl's going to be alright. She's a tough one, Vash. She's not going to let go of life that easily." Lighting a cigarette he found in his chest pocket, he took a deep breath and released white smoke from his mouth. "Or that's what the priest thinks."  
  
Vash looked back painfully at Wolfwood and gripped onto the bed sheets. "But it's all my fault that she's hurt..."  
  
Wolfwood then grabbed the Stampede's shoulders and shook it hard. "Dammit Vash! You can't blame yourself for every misfortune that comes our way! Can't you see that? IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Wolfwood yelled as he continued to shake Vash's shoulders.  
  
Vash just looked vacantly at him and stood up to leave the room. Looking back at Wolfwood, who was staring at the ceiling.  
  
The entire hospital was a silent building, except for a moving sound made by the brown boots of the Stampede. Walking towards the emergency care unit, he was finally allowed inside after waiting seven long hours. Meryl was in the bed, many tubes hanging from her body. The smile she had put on for Vash was gone, and was replaced with a thin line across her lips. Her face was paler than usual, surprisingly, there were tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Holding her cold hands, Vash felt his eyes blur with tears. The time allowed for him to visit Meryl was very short; a mere five minutes. Rubbing her cold hands with his warm ones, Vash looked down at Meryl and tried to remember her features rapidly in the few minutes he had left with her.  
  
Then, he remembered their conversation just a few days ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~ "You miss her...don't you?"  
  
"Yeah...I do...it's funny, because I can clearly remember her face and everything, but her voice...it's fading away from my memory."  
  
"Well.they do say that you're most likely to forget one's voice earlier than one's image" *~*~*~*~  
  
Gripping onto her hand, tears fell down onto her like raindrops from the sky. "Dammit Meryl...you can't die...you just can't..."  
  
A nurse with fox-like features padded over to the unit and lightly tapped Vash on the shoulder. An irritated look upon her face, she put her hands on her hips as he let go of Meryl's hand.  
  
"Sir, you're five minutes is up. You'll be able to visit her again tomorrow."  
  
Vash nodded as he left the hospital to go back to the inn. Although the inn was just a few yards away from the hospital, the Stampede took time in taking each step to the inn. As he continued to look at his buckled boots take one step forward, he thought of his memories with Meryl.  
  
Meryl had been the first girl he ever met that had actually had the courage to stand up to him. Meryl had been the first girl he could ever relate to. And Meryl had been the first girl he ever really cared about, other than Rem.  
  
He remembered the first time he met Meryl: he had taken the donuts she brought that were meant to be for the legendary outlaw, Vash the Stampede, which was actually him.  
  
Meryl had awakened his feelings that had been dormant for a long time. Feelings that were locked deep inside his heart. And due to this whole "Keja the Hunter" incident, Vash acknowledged that Rem and Meryl were two separate people.  
  
Rem was like a motherly-figure to him. She had taught him what was right, what was wrong, and the meaning of love and peace. Vash had loved Rem, but he finally knew that he had loved Rem as a mother-son relationship.  
  
Meryl, on the other hand, was a different type of figure to him. She wasn't a sister figure to him, but a more deeper figure to him. Sometimes a friend, sometimes a sister, and sometimes a lover. And probably the figure that cared about him the most.  
  
He also learnt today that Meryl was one of the kindest people he ever knew. Although Keja the Hunter had wounded her, she still risked her own life saving his. It made Vash angry that Keja the Hunter still tried to kill Meryl after she saved him.  
  
It also puzzled Vash that Meryl had just as many sides to herself like him. On one side, she was a workaholic, who bossed people around and had a lot of responsibility weighed down on her shoulder. On another side, she was a vulnerable girl who was kind, quiet, and shy. And yet on another side, she was a warrior of her own.  
  
To think that this spirited girl was to be taken away by a man's selfish deeds made Vash both angry and sad.  
  
'I'm not going to let you die, Meryl...we're going to get out of this together...'  
  
Going back to the inn, he loaded his silver gun with bullets, polished his amber sunglasses until they shone like the sun, and combed his spiky hair until it spiked up like needles.  
  
The Stampede was ready for action. And he was going to settle this matter once and for all.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours after Vash's visit, Meryl was still lying in her bed emotionless. Her eyes were closed shut, her skin pale as ivory, and breathing quieter than a fawn trotting upon autumn leaves.  
  
The doctor didn't expect Meryl to live, although he had said kind words to Vash. He was actually surprised that Meryl lived to spend another night. Her shoulder wound was not that bad, as the bullet grazed only a small part of the shoulder. The shot on her stomach was pretty severe, as she lost quite a lot of blood. But that wasn't what the doctor was worried about.  
  
"Ms. Stryfe...most people die instantly when they are shot in the chest...Luckily, the bullet did not puncture your lungs or any of your vital organs, however...you've lost a large amount of blood, and there is a chance you might not be able to survive...  
  
"Your strong will surprises me, Ms. Stryfe. It is what the youngsters these days need...and you remind me of my wife indeed. I truly hope from my heart that you live, Ms. Stryfe. People like you are one of a kind, and you mean dearly to Mr. Vash the Stampede, like how my wife meant a lot to me."  
  
The doctor looked at Meryl as he changed the bandages on her shoulder. Walking out of the unit, he left for his office downstairs. Beside his desk was a picture of an elderly lady.  
  
"Dear friend...someone that means a lot to Mr. Vash the Stampede is in danger now...let me pray to you to let her live...she is just like you, Sally. Mr. Stampede and Ms. Stryfe remind me of the old days together...how happy they look."  
  
The old doctor chuckled as he looked up at the sky. A vague image of an elderly lady smiled back down at the doctor, as if to agree.  
  
"Yes Sally...it reminds me of the old days indeed, old friend..." 


	16. Meryl's Dream: The Astral Space

Okay people, Chapter 16 is ENTIRELY Meryl's dream-thingy. Vash, Milly, Wolfwood, and Jake are only going to make minor appearances in this chapter. And to Wolfwood-fans, this isn't exactly a W/M fic, but I'll try to include him as much as possible, since I like him ^^  
  
And I also wanted to include Knives in this fic (he's really handsome if he doesn't have that insane look on his face ^o^) but since this is set before Vash and Knives fight, Knives isn't going to make an appearance in this fic, although I plan for Vash to have a flashback about Knives.  
  
Also, the * marks means that the character is singing. Yep, it sucks because I can't use the italics on my computer. If any of you understand how to do it, please write it in the reviews!  
  
Well then, enjoy the fic and please R+R!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Meryl groaned as she woke up from her deep sleep. She had a slight headache, and whenever she tried to use her voice, there was a sharp pain running across her chest.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to get out of bed. As soon as her foot touched the cold floor of the mystical dream land, a soft, singing voice filled the whole place.  
  
*So... On the first night, a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere*  
  
Meryl whirled around to seek out any human presence, but there was no sign of any existing organisms.  
  
*So... On the second night,  
  
The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz  
  
Sound Life*  
  
"Where are you hiding? Come out!" Meryl shouted as she stood in a fighting position. She then saw an image of her mother. Her mouth curved in a smile as she waved over to her mother.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
The image appeared to have said something, but Meryl couldn't hear anything. Her lips kept on moving, but Meryl couldn't hear a single sound.  
  
"Mom, I can't hear you!"  
  
The figure continued to say something, but again no sound was made.  
  
"Louder Mom! Louder!"  
  
The singing voice was back, and the image of her mother slowly faded away.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
*So... On the third night, The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world*  
  
An image of Milly suddenly appeared. Meryl again smiled widely as she rushed to greet her partner.  
  
"Look Milly, I'm sorry about our fight today. You're the best partner I've ever...Milly?"  
  
The image of Milly moved her mouth, and Meryl tried to listen what she was trying to say, but she couldn't hear anything.  
  
"Milly? Speak louder...I can't hear you!" Meryl cried out after desperately trying to hear what she had to say.  
  
As the image faded slowly, Meryl yelled frantically to try and stop the image from fading away.  
  
"Milly! Milly! MILLY!"  
  
Meryl reached out her pale hand to stop the image from fading, yet her hand went right through the image. Even with her efforts, the image faded away like the morning mist.  
  
*So... On the fourth night, the children of the wave spray the shore  
  
Sound life*  
  
An image appeared again, only to take shape of Nicolas D. Wolfwood. Meryl waved over at him and closed her eyes to make out what he was trying to say. His lips moved, yet no sound came out.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood! Louder! I can't hear you!"  
  
The image of Wolfwood faded as the singing voice came back on again.  
  
*So... On the fifth night, those shards strike the face of the earth over and over*  
  
Meryl angrily kicked the air in frustration as an image of blonde haired woman appeared before her. She too moved her lips to tell Meryl something, but Meryl couldn't hear anything. The only sound she heard was silence.  
  
Trying to grab the image, Meryl suddenly realized that who the woman was.  
  
"Elaine...? Is it...you?"  
  
The image nodded as it faded away. Meryl, now genuinely confused, started walking around the land. There were no landscapes or objects, just miles and miles of a plain gray land.  
  
The song came back on shortly after Meryl started walking forward. Afraid, Meryl started running, trying to get away from the voice. Yet the voice stuck onto her like glue, never letting go.  
  
*So... On the sixth night, those signals bring travellers together  
  
Sound life*  
  
An image of Jake appeared, his lips moving as his twisted mask of fury turned back into his old smile. Meryl's smile widened as the image continued to smile at her.  
  
"Jake...you're back..."  
  
As Meryl reached over to hug him, she felt the image go right through her. When she turned around, she saw that Jake was saying something to her. Angry and confused, she shouted over and over for him to say it louder.  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU JAKE!"  
  
The image continued to move his lips, and despite all the shouting, Meryl was unable to hear a single note.  
  
"Louder, Jake."  
  
Meryl felt many tears roll down her face as the image disappeared into the thin air. It felt like all her friends were fading away. And she hated that.  
  
'Oh god...I know I've been real mean to them all, but...do they all have to fade away?'  
  
*So... On the seventh night, a weightless ship races to the sky*  
  
Meryl heard the singing voice loud and clear, yet chose to ignore it as more tears fell from her gray eyes. She'd never felt this lost and lonely before, and it felt as though her whole world collapsed.  
  
*So... On the eighth morning, a song from somewhere reaches my ears  
  
Sound life*  
  
Meryl sobbed, her back bent in a lonely position as she turned around from the world. All the bottled up feelings left hidden in her heart spilled out as tears, as Meryl continued to shed tears.  
  
'The people I love...all gone...'  
  
Her gray eyes opened wide as she realized that there was someone else she loved. The one man that understood how she felt, and the one man that saved her.  
  
The one man that she loved.  
  
"VASH!!"  
  
*Well then... A song that has recorded everything echoes to the new sky*  
  
A clear image of Vash appeared, smiling at her like he always did. The goofy, Vash-like smile that Meryl secretly loved. His lips moved as if to say something to Meryl, and Meryl heard it clearly as ever.  
  
"Meryl...don't be afraid...you're the strongest and bravest woman I know...even though you might feel lost now, you'll always have a place in my heart..."  
  
Meryl covered her mouth with her hand as more tears dropped from her eyes. "Oh Vash..." she whispered as the image started to fade slowly.  
  
*Sound Life*  
  
Vash smiled again as the last of his red coat vanished into the atmosphere.  
  
*Sound Life*  
  
Meryl smiled slightly as she remembered what Vash had just said to her. 'You'll always have a place in my heart'  
  
'Thank you Vash...'  
  
Meryl never felt this happier before. It felt like...she belonged somewhere. No one in her whole life made Meryl feel as if she belonged somewhere, not even her own mother. Meryl's mother had died when she was just five, and at the early age, Meryl couldn't develop a stronger relationship with her mother other than a mother-daughter relationship. And after many years, the work and leisure erased most of Meryl's memories with her mother, although the picture of her mother and her mother herself is forever embedded within her heart.  
  
As Meryl was about to go explore the land more, there was a loud thumping noise behind her. Whirling around, she fell down onto the ground with fear as she saw an angel-like figure standing before her.  
  
"W-who...are you?" she asked, rubbing her left knee where a bruise arose.  
  
"Hello Ms. Meryl Stryfe. Sorry to give you such a startle, I'm Leisath, a messenger of the astral space. I've been given orders from the top to ask you whether you'd like to continue living your life or would rather die."  
  
Meryl was confused, needless to say. The angel was certainly peculiar, with orange hair and a pale yellow tunic wrapped around his small body. Behind his back were two white wings, and in his right hand he carried a number of parchments, and in his left he held a large staff.  
  
"Uhh...I'm confused here. What is the astral space and I need to choose between life and death? Is this a dream or something?"  
  
Leisath chuckled as he zoomed around Meryl, much to her annoyance.  
  
"Ahh, yes...I think I have some explaining to do. No, this is not a dream. You are in the astral space right now as your soul. Your actual body is back in the living world. About the astral space.the astral space is quite complicated, but...it is best explained as the land between the living world and the underworld. People who are an inch away from death come here, and are allowed to choose between life and death. However, we hold all information about you and all the beings in the planet, and if you're good, we will let you decide your own fate, and if you've committed crimes in the past, we must ask the elders to chose your fate for you.  
  
"And in your case, Ms. Stryfe, the only crimes you've committed are lying to yourself, and being a workaholic. Other than that, you are our model human being and so the elders are allowing you to choose your own fate. So.what'll it be?"  
  
Meryl was about to demand more explanations, confused by all the astral space matter, but an image of Vash appeared in her head. Remembering the words he had said to her a few minutes ago, Meryl quickly decided her fate.  
  
"I'd like to live, Leisath."  
  
"Very well then! Oh, it always makes me happy when people decide to live! And especially you, Ms. Stryfe! From your reports, it is recorded that you're very strong-willed. That must not go to waste at such a young age, m' dear. Now, go back into bed while I transfer you back into the living world."  
  
It wasn't Leisath's English accent or his talkative personality that made Meryl queasy, but she decided to trust the angel and got back into bed. Taking one more look at the astral space, she smiled back at Leisath who was again zooming around her bed.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't a dream?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Stryfe. This is reality. Now, let us take you back to the living world where you belong!"  
  
Meryl afterwards fell into a deep sleep, forgetting all about the astral space, Leisath, and the images of her friends. Leisath chuckled as he teleported Meryl's soul back into her body in the living world.  
  
"Take care Ms. Stryfe. And I assure you, that was not a dream." 


	17. Meryl and Jake

Chapter 17  
  
Meryl slowly opened her eyes to see the whole room in a blur, and next to her was a red blur. Opening her eyes widely, the blur became clearer to show Vash the Stampede standing next to her.  
  
"Vash?" she asked in a whisper, barely audible to Vash.  
  
"Meryl? You're...awake?" Vash smiled happily, yet his smile wasn't his goofy smile, but a truly happy one. Hugging Meryl gently, he grinned goofily as he took off his amber glasses.  
  
Meryl smiled weakly as she looked up at Vash, as if to remember all his features from his spiked blond hair to his brown boots. She was frightened to think that she was about to lose him if she said that she'd prefer to die in the astral space.  
  
"Vash? Could you say something? I want to hear your voice..." Meryl said quietly as Vash laughed goofily.  
  
"Nyahahahaha~! Heh, you like listening to my voice? Well, I do have a very manly voice with a tint of pain and sorrow, as well as kindness and..."  
  
It was a few seconds later when the doctor entered their room, smiling as he shook Meryl and Vash's hands. "Good morning Ms. Stryfe and Mr. Vash. I'm Doctor Nasevich, head doctor of the hospital. How are you all doing?"  
  
Vash grinned as he said he felt well, and Meryl smiled, saying she was fine. Doctor Nasevich just smiled at them as he took Meryl's pulse.  
  
"Ahh Ms. Stryfe...you've made a miraculous recovery, I should say. You should be out of the hospital in no time, that's for sure. I was afraid that you'd be much sicker as you've lost a large amount of blood, but you're doing just fine."  
  
A few seconds later, the same fox-like nurse came in to tell Vash to get out, but the doctor stopped her with a gentle wave of his hand.  
  
"Let Mr. Vash stay here for as long as he wishes, Adelaide. I believe Ms. Stryfe will have a more pleasant recovery with Mr. Vash by her side."  
  
Chuckling slightly, he felt the room, his black shoes making a tapping sad while the nurse followed him annoyed. Meryl played with her fingers before opening her mouth to speak. "So...how's Milly and Mr. Wolfwood?" she asked, looking up at Vash, eyes concerned deeply for her friends.  
  
"They're fine...especially Milly, who was dreaming about pudding." He chuckled, making Meryl smile. In a second though, her eyes clouded like the stormy clouds and she looked down at the white covers, deep in thought.  
  
"What...about Jake?" her voice was timid, almost apologetic as she continued to look down. Vash, seeing how worried Meryl was, put his arm around her and let her lean into his chest as he held her tight. Meryl instantly felt the warmth of Vash's body go through her own cold body. It felt nice, that she had to admit. But remembering Jake's pain written eyes, Meryl had to wonder if she really deserved this.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Wolfwood tottered on his new crutches as he walked down the long halls of the hospital to visit Milly. As soon as he got to her room, he was promptly squished by Milly's bear hug.  
  
"H-hey Milly...good to...see you...healthy..." Wolfwood choked out as Milly planted a big kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Oh Mr. Wolfwood! I missed you so much!" Together, they walked across the hospital hall, both of them in their own world. Although it was a plain, gray hall, Wolfwood and Milly made it seem like a flower garden by the way they smiled brightly and made loving eye contacts.  
  
The old ladies laughed gaily watching the two, young ladies admired and sighed as they walked beside them, and Doctor Nasevich smiled kindly over to them as he went back into his office.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl cheered up when Vash brought her a letter from her company. Meryl opened the envelope with delicately, and scanned through the letter before her gray eyes widened in surprise. She let out a loud scream, a scream loud enough for the entire hospital to be heard.  
  
Milly and Wolfwood, instantly alert with Meryl's scream, ran to her unit as quickly as they can. There, they found a pale Meryl pointing at the letter like it was some kind of monster. Vash was looking confused as he leaned over to read the letter for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Meryl, I don't see why you're so angry, really." He said plainly as he handed the letter to Milly, who was looking very worried.  
  
"Dear Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson,  
  
We have heard that you two were recently involved in an accident. Due to your injuries, we had no recent reports confirming the whereabouts and so forth concerning Vash the Stampede. Although you were injured, the Bernadelli Insurance Society expects diligent work from all employees, and we must say that your recent behavior is not tolerated within our company. So we have decided to cut your wages by 20% due to the lack of reports that were expected by you two. And Ms. Thompson, please remember to use proper grammar, as we were not able to fully understand your last report concerning Vash the Stampede. You two must pull yourself together and devote yourself to work as we are counting on you to minimize the damage caused by Vash the Stampede.  
  
Eric Michaelson Vandarkbrink, head of the main office of Bernadelli Insurance Society"  
  
Milly had a puzzled look on her face as she scratched her head. "Meryl...what's so bad about this letter?" she asked as she looked confusedly as Meryl, who was fuming.  
  
"Milly! Don't you get it? Our wages lower because we haven't been writing reports recently!" Meryl said in a loud voice as Vash and Wolfwood backed down in fear of Meryl's rage.  
  
"But Meryl..." Milly was about to say something about money not being the key to happiness but stopped instantly as Meryl dangerously crumpled the letter into a small ball.  
  
"That purely evil, no good, lower-than scum, annoying, stupid, ugly, imbecile! His behavior absolutely DISGUSTS me. When I get my hands on him, he WILL suffer, that's what I'll do!" Meryl snarled as she threw the ball at Vash, who ducked in time and instead hit Wolfwood right in the face.  
  
"But Meryl...Maybe Mr. Michaelson Vandarkbrink is just doing his job..." Milly said quietly as Meryl cracked her bandaged knuckles.  
  
"That slime-ball will NEVER work...ugh, people like that ABSOLUTELY disgust me to my stomach!" growling, she got out of bed and started to walk down the hall before she was stopped by Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash.  
  
"Hey little girl, you need to go rest!" "That's right Meryl, you need lots and lots of rest and pudding too!" "Insurance girl, you're going to die if you don't go back to bed!"  
  
Meryl grasped free from all six hands as she twirled around, looking at them seriously as she pointed to the door.  
  
"Fine, I'll go back to bed. But Vash, you need to go back to the inn to get my typewriter because there is NO way I'm going to let the dumb little Michaelson Vandarkbrink cut my wages again. Got that?" she said with an air of finality as she turned around to go back into her room.  
  
Vash knew he'd be tortured until he screamed like a girl if he didn't get the typewriter, so he went back to the inn to get it. However, the city of October sounded very quiet when he stepped outside the hospital. Too quiet, in fact.  
  
'Is Keja the Hunter still here? But that's impossible...the grenade should have damaged him, if not killed him...'  
  
Shrugging the idea off, yet keeping a close hand nearby his gun in case, Vash got the typewriter and headed back for the hospital. Still unsure of the silence of the town, he went back into the hospital, where it was just as quiet as the town.  
  
Vash walked over to Meryl's room rather quickly, not wanting to get in trouble for getting the typewriter to slowly.  
  
Meryl was waiting impatiently for Vash to come back, and just as Vash suspected, she was about to yell at him when her chest suddenly started to hurt. Thanking Vash quickly, Meryl typed up the reports at lightening speed, perhaps too fast that her knuckles started to bleed.  
  
Even when Wolfwood, Milly, and Vash fell asleep, Meryl continued to type reports although the doctor warned her to take it easy. It was around midnight when she finished typing up fifty reports and stacked them neatly onto the coffee table beside her bed. She hated typing reports, but she couldn't risk lowering her wages again for laziness, and Meryl had a strong pride that was broken slightly by Eric Michaelson Vandarkbrink.  
  
Vash was fast asleep, his head on Meryl's bed. Gently stroking Vash's spiky head, Meryl looked up at the stars.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful, Vash? Jake and I used to look at them almost everyday with a telescope..." Meryl whispered to him as she covered her blankets over Vash's shoulders. Walking out of the room, she glanced at him one more time before closing the door.  
  
Tiptoeing across the dark hospital hall like a cat in the shadows, Meryl left the hospital quietly. Finding Wolfwood's prized motorcycle, she hopped onto it, ignoring the slight pain in her stomach after she accidentally bumped into the door of the hospital.  
  
Where was she trying to go?  
  
The burnt laboratory.  
  
The motorcycle flying across the desert sand like the wind, she reached the site in about ten minutes. Getting off the motorcycle, she went closer to the burnt site, looking around.  
  
'I didn't know grenades were so powerful...there's no way Jake would've survived this...'  
  
Yet while she was looking at the burnt laboratory, a pair of angry yellow eyes flashed in a corner of the laboratory. Meryl noticed that, and frowned slightly as she scanned the area around her. No one was there.  
  
Backing, she hopped onto the motorcycle to see that the eyes flashed again. Yet this time, it seemed as if the yellow eyes had gotten closer to her. Afraid, she turned on the engine, but the engine didn't move smoothly as it should've. Frustrated, she kicked the motorcycle to see that the yellow eyes were closer to her.  
  
Another second passed. The yellow eyes were just behind her when the motorcycle moved. As Meryl turned around fearfully, a scream left her throat as she saw who was chasing her.  
  
Jake.  
  
Driving the motorcycle wildly, she almost lost control of it when she drove it as fast as she could. (A/N: I mean, wouldn't you be too scared to drive a motorcycle when a pair of yellow eyes followed you? O_o) Meryl finally relaxed her tense muscles as she thought she got rid of Jake. But a few seconds later, a large jeep came forward, following her.  
  
Tensing up again, she fled in Wolfwood's motorcycle, thinking that he'd get angry after what she did to it.  
  
'Dammit, he's still following me? Meryl, you did a stupid thing. Right after Leisath gave you another chance to live, you blew it. OH for Pete's sake, what am I going to do?'  
  
Her heart thumping loudly, her hands sweaty, and her eyes terrified, Meryl almost cried with relief as she reached the hospital. Yet when she reached for the door, a strong hand pulled her away from it.  
  
Shaking with fear, Meryl tried to calm herself down as Jake stared at her with his dull brown eyes. Then, he lowered himself down to place his lips on top of Meryl's, kissing her deeply.  
  
Meryl was horrified as Jake continued to kiss her. Her mind was in a dazed sort as he slipped on a diamond ring on her ring finger on left hand. And like the moonlight, he left quickly and quietly in his jeep.  
  
Wiping his kiss away with the back of her hand, Meryl felt tears coming down from her eyes as she slowly entered the hospital. What she felt was indescribable. She didn't like the kiss, first of all, because the same person that had led her to the brink of death was kissing her. Second of all, the same person that had kissed her had frightened her to death. And third of all, she didn't like Jake. Or did she?  
  
Walking gloomily to her room, she was surprised when Vash was looking at her with concerned eyes. Meryl burst into tears as she ran into Vash's warm arms, sobbing into his red coat. Grasping onto the coat like a child holding onto her mother, Meryl held onto it tightly, making Vash realize once again that Meryl had many sides to her.  
  
"It's okay Meryl...cry all you want...it'll make you feel better..." Vash said gently as he stroked Meryl's navy tinted hair. Meryl continued to cry as her tears soaked through the red coat.  
  
'Man, something bad must've happened to her...'  
  
A few minutes later, Meryl was fast asleep in his arms. Carrying her gently over to her bed like a porcelain doll, he tucked her into bed as he stared at her pale face.  
  
'Maybe Keja the Hunter IS alive...'  
  
Many awful thoughts filled his mind, and thinking about it made him somewhat sleepy. Watching Meryl's face, he soon fell into the land of dreams as he observed Meryl's pretty face.  
  
'Rem...she looks just like you...but very different...' 


	18. Meryl the lawyer

Ehh, chapter 17 was the longest chapter yet! And about the ring on Meryl's finger...you'll find out about it soon. The whole story is going to be around 30 chapters, and I'll try to get chapters 18, 19, and 20 uploaded today! And MANY thanks to reviewers, who make it worthwhile to write this story!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Meryl woke up when the shining rays of the two suns shone over her eyes. She felt fairly nice this morning as Doctor Nasevich told her that she would be able to leave the hospital today. Yet when she took a glance at the ring on her ring finger, she remembered the kiss and felt sick to her stomach.  
  
She turned her head sideways to see a sleeping Vash, who snored away peacefully. Smoothing his out-of-shape spiky hair, she felt tears coming back to her eyes when she remembered the kiss.  
  
'I'm so sorry Vash...I don't think I can keep this secret from you any longer...not just the kiss and the ring, but the rest of it as well.'  
  
Meryl left for the post office quickly and dropped off her carefully typed reports. As she put the file into the box, she smirked slightly when she imagined the look on Michaelson Vandarkbrink's face when he got the fifty reports.  
  
Meryl walked back slowly to the hospital, wincing slightly as her chest ached and her stomach pained her. As she reached her room, she was fairly surprised to see Wolfwood, Milly, and Vash waiting for her.  
  
"Err...hi Milly, hi Mr. Wolfwood..." Meryl said quietly as she slipped into the room.  
  
"Hey little girl, not happy to see us?" Wolfwood laughed as he put his arm around Milly, who was eating pudding.  
  
"No no, I'm happy to see you...it's just that...I thought you two would be making out somewhere." She blurted out as she sat on her bed. Both Wolfwood and Milly blushed at this remark as Vash laughed out loud.  
  
A few minutes later, Doctor Nasevich came in. Checking Milly, Wolfwood, and Meryl in order, he nodded his approval for Milly and Wolfwood to leave, yet no Meryl.  
  
"But Doctor Nasevich! I need to get out from this hospital! I've got work to do!" Meryl moaned and groaned, pushing the doctor until the doctor finally consented, laughing.  
  
"You sound exactly like my wife, Ms. Stryfe. She loved working, and wouldn't rest a bit!" he chuckled as he started to put away his notes.  
  
"You mean...she's not alive now, doc?" Wolfwood inquired as the old doctor nodded.  
  
"She was killed in the July accident long ago, m' boy. Although she cannot be in the living world with me, she still lives on in my heart." Eyeing Vash, the doctor patted him on the shoulder as he smiled.  
  
"Mr. Vash, please do not blame yourself; it is you whom influenced me to become a doctor and save other people's lives. Although I've heard many false stories about you, how you care about your fellow friends have deeply touched me, and I'm sure my wife Sally is smiling down at us right now, in fact." Vash cheered up a little, and smiled as the doctor nodded.  
  
However, Meryl was in another world. Realization of human nature had struck her, and inside her mind was a mix up of everything.  
  
'Doctor Nasevich...he doesn't linger onto his wife's death...yet Jake lingers onto Elaine's death every second...we are all Homo sapiens, and we are saddened by the same thought, yet interpret it in different ways...'  
  
Meryl shrugged off the thought as she got ready to leave the hospital. Dressing in her usual garments, she said her rounds of thank-yous to Doctor Nasevich and all the nurses. She was glad her insurance company paid for the medical cares, since the price was far what she would be able to afford, with three injured people.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The four of them decided to go to the sheriff to pick up new information on Keja the Hunter. (Meryl told them about last night, except for the kissing part. And she was surprised that Wolfwood didn't get angry with her after taking his prized motorcycle.) But as soon as they got into the office, the sheriff grinned at them as he twirled around silver handcuffs.  
  
"Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood, you two are arrested for damaging the laboratory in the desert and for stealing the grocer's car." He said lazily as he tried to handcuff both of them. Both Vash and Wolfwood gaped at the sheriff while Milly buried herself in Wolfwood. They were all about to protest to the sheriff, But before he even got to standing up from his chair, and before the three were able to complain, Meryl slammed both of her hands onto his desk and glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, you've got the wrong men. Those two people are innocent. I might also add that you don't have any proof." Meryl's voice was firm, her eyes just as firm as her voice.  
  
"Well pretty lady, I believe ladies should be seen, not heard. And you're a mighty fine lady too. Whaddaya say we go out on a date tonight with Vash the Stampede's reward?" The sheriff was too clueless to underestimate Meryl Stryfe. Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly secretly laughed at the sheriff's stupidity.  
  
"Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood are innocent! What proof do you have anyway? Any fingerprints? Footprints? Hair? Cameras? Or are you just after Vash's bounty?" Meryl was fuming inside, yet the sheriff continued to toy with her.  
  
"Well pretty lady, we don't have any proof, but the Humanoid Typhoon is to blame for all the bad stuff. Besides, they need a lawyer if they want to get out of this office as free men, and I doubt you two ladies are lawyers. So come on, gimme a kiss baby." The sheriff sneered as he picked his nose in confidence.  
  
Meryl glared at him as fiercely as she could while she defended Vash and Wolfwood. "WELL BUSTER, I AM A LAWYER. I've graduated law school, have a full degree in law, and I'm going to defend against these two. According to the townspeople around here, the laboratory was just an abandoned building in which no sufficient reforms were made, and so I don't think you'd care that much if someone blew it up. Second of all, you do not have ANY solid proof in which accuses Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood for burning down the laboratory. And third of all, you were trying to seduce me, which does go against the law because it was against my will. So if you want to stay as a sheriff, you'd better let these men go, and if you don't, I'LL PERSONALLY make sure that you and your family suffer excruciating pain. GOT THAT, YOU SICKENING WOMANIZER?"  
  
Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash were all holding back Meryl before she could do her world-famous karate chops, punches, or kicks. The sheriff nodded meekly, and Meryl fumed out of the office furiously.  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is, asking me on a date? That idiot, I outta show him how much pain he deserves!" Meryl cracked her knuckles as the three sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey Meryl, I didn't know you were a lawyer." Vash said as Meryl smiled slightly.  
  
"Well...I guess you don't know me that well. I did graduate law school, and I do have a degree in law, so I guess that makes me a lawyer." Meryl said as she walked ahead of them.  
  
Wolfwood suddenly looked over at Meryl, surprised.  
  
"Hey little girl...you actually defended Vash. Isn't that going against your code of laws?" Wolfwood and Vash snickered as Meryl walked off in an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky this time, Vash. Next time you're on your own."  
  
Milly bounced over to then, grinning. "Did you know, Mr. Vash and Mr. Wolfwood? I used to be in a cooking school when Meryl was in law school." Milly smiled happily as Wolfwood again put his arm around her.  
  
"Didn't know that, big girl. What can you make? Can you make something for me?" he asked, and Meryl looked at Wolfwood, shaking her head  
  
"Of course Mr. Wolfwood! Well, I can make pudding, spaghetti, stew, chocolate cakes, pudding, pumpkin pie, chicken noodle soup, pudding, and whole lots more! I'll make them for you, Mr. Wolfwood!" Milly grinned as she skipped happily down the road. Vash and Wolfwood prodded Meryl with their elbows, curious to her previous reaction.  
  
"What's so bad about Milly's cooking?" Vash asked as he glanced at Milly, who was skipping.  
  
"Well...she wasn't exactly the top student in the cooking class...and, well...her cooking is not exactly the best. She's improved over the years, but...well...the last time some of our friends tried her cooking, all of them had to be carried to the hospital. I should say that she isn't exactly the preeminent cook, but, well...she tries. I just hope you don't get carried to the hospital, Mr. Wolfwood."  
  
Wolfwood did look a little pale after hearing Meryl's story. She laughed as she walked in front of them towards the inn.  
  
There was a letter waiting for them in the counter. Wolfwood and Vash opened it as soon as they got back to their room, thinking that it was some kind of present for them. But inside the envelope was an invitation to a carnival that was going to be held tonight.  
  
"There's going to be a carnival tonight, eh? That sounds interesting." Wolfwood said as he lit a cigarette. Milly clapped happily as Vash mentioned something about donuts. (There's going to be tons of donuts at the carnival!)  
  
"It starts at eight...it's...five now, so we have three hours to get ready, I guess." Wolfwood exhaled white smoke from his mouth as he read the invitation.  
  
"You three go to the carnival and enjoy yourself. I've got some reports to write." Meryl sat down on the desk to start typing up reports, when Vash tugged onto her leg.  
  
"Aww come on Meryl! You never have fun!" Vash whined as Milly nodded.  
  
"Mr. Vash is right, Meryl! You always do work so you need to have fun and eat pudding!"  
  
Meryl sighed as she pressed the keyboards on her typewriter.  
  
"I've got eight reports to write today; if I finish it by eight, I'll go to the carnival with you. But if I don't, you three go have some fun. You deserve it." Meryl replied smoothly, her eyes concentrated on her work.  
  
Vash just grinned as he plopped onto the bed. 'The Meryl I like is back!'  
  
[Author's Note: Heyy ^-^ Meryl's a lawyer! Did you guys know that? Okay, in real life Meryl's not a lawyer, but I'd bet she'd be a great lawyer because she's got a sense of justice and is great at arguing!] 


	19. The Carnival

Chapter 19  
  
Meryl sighed as she placed eight sheets of paper in a file. She's somehow managed to write all the reports, and although reports aren't that hard to write, writing about Vash was getting harder nowadays.  
  
Meryl remembered the first impressions of Vash, and they were not good. She called him a goofball, idiot, womanizer, and every other horrible name she could think of. She pretended not to care about him, yet when he was in utmost danger, it was always Meryl who worried the most.  
  
She shrugged slightly as she picked up her white cape from the coat hanger. The room seemed awfully quiet today, for some reason. It was a nice change, she had to admit, as traveling with Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash was not exactly a silent trip.  
  
"I'm going to go put the file in the post, so you three get ready for the carnival!" Meryl called out as she put her cape on, leaving the room. Whether the three heard her, she really didn't know. Wolfwood was busy looking for the lighter Vash had made him drop under the bed, Milly was trying out seven different flavors of pudding, and Vash was in the bathroom singing in Italian.  
  
The city of October was already dark after seven. Unlike the previous cities she had visited, there were no people outside, and the only trace of light was from the inn and the saloon. It was creepy, like the time in Jeneorarock. Meryl had a hard time finding the post as it was dark, but she finally managed to find it.  
  
After putting the file in the post, Meryl sensed that someone was following her, like yesterday. Looking around for the yellow eyes, she scanned the area around him, yet no yellow eyes appeared before her. Her heart thumped faster, and her gray eyes moved quickly in search of the unwanted presence. Meryl's white boots made a loud tapping noise as she hurried back to the inn, both hands firmly holding a derringer.  
  
'Jake...he's here...h-he's...he's probably coming to the carnival...'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Keja laughed as he spied on Meryl, who looked pale as a ghost.  
  
'Well well Meryl...the day after tomorrow is our special day, remember?'  
  
He laughed in the air as his whole figure blended in the dark shadows of the alley. Although his form gone, the cruel laugh which escaped from his mouth continued to laugh in the dark alley.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hurrying up to their room, Meryl was relieved to see all Milly, and was much more relieved when she told her that Wolfwood and Vash were in the saloon. As she was about to sit down, relax, and have a cup of tea, Milly tugged her arm and grinned.  
  
"Meryl, you need to get ready! It's ten minutes until the carnival starts, and you always say that the early bird catches the worm!" Milly said happily as she went over to her suitcase and pulled out a blue dress from it.  
  
Meryl raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at the dress. "Milly, it's pretty cold out there..." she said as she went over to her pink suitcase to pick out her clothes.  
  
"Oh don't worry Meryl! Middle Big Sister said that you should always look your best while going out!" Milly grinned as she went into the bathroom to change.  
  
Meryl was surprised that Milly was so nice to her after what she had said to her about the work. And Milly even came to rescue her after Jake held her captive in the laboratory. Milly managed to bear through Meryl's temper and mood swings. No one ever managed to do that, not even Jake. Meryl felt saddened by the thought that she'd never done Milly well except for pushing her around and yelling at her.  
  
Or actually, she'd never done any well to Vash or Wolfwood. Her quality times with Vash usually ended up in fights, and she did have a lot of arguments with Wolfwood about having lung cancer and second hand smoking.  
  
'Do I really deserve them as friends?'  
  
Meryl was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Milly was calling out her name.  
  
"Meryl? Umm...Meryl? Meryl?" Milly tapped on her shoulder as Meryl shook her head, coming back.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Milly. What did you say?" Meryl looked up at her tall partner who was wearing a blue dress that matched the color of her eyes.  
  
"Oh Meryl, how do I look? I mean, I wouldn't want to look ugly for Mr. Wolfwood..." Milly sounded exactly like a teenager pondering about fashion. Meryl laughed as she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"You look great Milly. I'm sure Mr. Wolfwood would love you." Reassuring her friend, she walked into the bathroom and changed into a plain white dress with a plain white cardigan. It was simple, yet it suited Meryl well.  
  
Stuffing the necessities in her purse, Meryl impatiently waited on the bed as Milly counted the cups of pudding she ate today.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen! Meryl, I ate nineteen cups today! Even middle big brother only ate seventeen cups of pudding a day." Milly chirped happily as Meryl impatiently tapped her foot onto the ground.  
  
"I swear, when I get my hands on those two, they'll suffer so much..." Meryl was about to continue when Vash and Wolfwood entered the room, huffing and puffing.  
  
"Sorry girls, we had some emergency at the saloon. Are you ladies ready to go?" Wolfwood grinned as Milly took hold of his arm. Meryl, on the other hand, eyed Vash as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood and Vash...did you break anything?" Meryl asked, making both Wolfwood and Vash laugh nervously.  
  
"Uhh...Meryl? I uhh...brought you some napkins!" Vash laughed as he gave Meryl a few crumpled napkins. Meryl snatched it out of his hand as she continued to glare at him.  
  
"Vash...I know you broke something. Now spit it out." Meryl said in a low voice, making Vash go on his knees and cry.  
  
"Meryl, I didn't mean to do it!" he cried out as Wolfwood shook his head in dismay.  
  
"Well you see, Wolfwood and I were drinking and then I accidentally dropped my glass which made the waitress trip and spill the drinks and then the customers got into a fight and then the whole saloon was in a mess and the owner of the saloon blamed me for wrecking the whole place! Oh Maman ont la pitié sur un pauvre homme bel comme moi!" Vash said this very fast, and after he finished he looked anxiously at Meryl, who was looking at him.  
  
"Well...I'll go to the saloon tomorrow to file out the reports. Vash, you're lucky I'm not bashing you up right now, you know." Meryl sighed as she left for the door. Taking one more look at Vash, she walked briskly out of the door, Wolfwood and Milly following her. Vash was surprised that she was actually putting her work after leisure, and the look she gave him before she left. He thought he saw something about her eyes that he never knew. But then, his eyes were filled with tears so he couldn't really see her eyes clearly.  
  
Following them, he closed the door, listening to the last creak of the door closing. Looking around the corridors cautiously, he left the inn to find Meryl, Wolfwood, and Milly standing impatiently for him.  
  
"Hey Vash, didn't know you were vain." Wolfwood snickered as he walked to the carnival with his arm around a blushing Milly's shoulder. Meryl laughed somewhat shakily as she walked ahead of them, her white shoes making a loud tapping noise. For some reason, every part of her body was tense, and her legs weren't working like they should be. Her heart pounded loudly as she looked around the area around her in search of Jake.  
  
Vash took notice of Meryl's behavior and ran up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Meryl flinched, and turned over to see whose hand it was, relaxing when she saw it was Vash's.  
  
"Oh...hi Vash." Meryl murmured as Vash walked next to her.  
  
"A certain insurance girl I know doesn't seem very happy." Vash remarked teasingly. Meryl apparently didn't find the remark very funny, as she punched Vash in the arm.  
  
"Well, a certain womanizer I know is in pain right now." Meryl said sarcastically as she walked ahead of him, leaving him in pain.  
  
"Geez Vash, what did you do to the little girl?" Wolfwood asked as he helped Vash up.  
  
Vash just shrugged as he walked towards the carnival.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The four of them were having a great time at the carnival. Wolfwood won a huge bear for Milly at the game where you throw baseballs at a stack of cans, Milly won the contest for eating the most pudding ("I ate twenty cups of pudding this time, Meryl!"), Vash won two boxes of donuts after eating twenty donuts in a minute, and Meryl laughed many laughs that no one had ever heard.  
  
It was the first time she ever laughed in a long, long time.  
  
After Wolfwood won ten stuffed animals for Milly, the four decided to go on the rides. Milly and Wolfwood were set on going on the roller coasters, but Meryl stopped them since she had a vague thought that Milly and Vash would throw-up their stomach's contents while going on the ride.  
  
"How 'bout we go on the ferris wheel?" Vash suggested as Milly grinned happily.  
  
"Sure Mr. Vash!" All but three were ready to go.  
  
Meryl stopped, looking terrified at the ferris wheel. Vash and Wolfwood raised an eyebrow as they motioned for Meryl to come with them.  
  
"Uh...you know what? I...I'll stay here and watch you go on it or something..." Meryl said weakly as she started to walk away. Vash caught her arm, pulling her over to him.  
  
"Hey, the fearless insurance girl's backing down from a challenge?" Vash asked almost teasingly as Meryl tried to grasp her arm away from Vash.  
  
"I'm afraid of heights." Replied Meryl as she tried unsuccessfully tried to free her hand.  
  
"Come on Meryl! I don't want to be stuck in a ride with Wolfwood and Milly making out! Please?" Vash pleaded with puppy-dog eyes that Meryl couldn't resist, and she finally consented.  
  
Meryl continued to look down as she followed Vash to the ferris wheel. The main reason she didn't want to go on the ferris wheel was because of Jake. Swept into a wave of nostalgia, Meryl remembered the times they had spent together on the ferris wheel, sharing their first kiss, talking over events that happened in school, talking about life in general, and all sorts of memories.  
  
Anyway, why were these weird thoughts about Jake running through her head? Nothing gets better of Meryl Stryfe, doesn't it? Or do the strongest walls crumble at times?  
  
Meryl didn't know.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sure enough, Wolfwood and Milly were cuddling within each other's arms. Vash was sweatdropping as he looked at them, and Meryl was looking out the window, a far-away look in her eyes.  
  
Meryl kept on staring out the window for half the ride. The ferris wheel was boring, with no conversation between the four of them except some sweet talk between Wolfwood and Milly.  
  
Meryl was frightened when she saw a man with brown hair. He kept on staring at her car for a long time, and Meryl didn't find that very comfortable. A small voice in her head told her to be careful and think over her suspicions, and her suspicions were that the man staring at the car was Jake. Sure, there were tons of men with brown hair in the carnival, but Meryl gasped when she saw something golden sparkle in his coat.  
  
She tugged onto Vash's red coat with fearful eyes.  
  
"Vash...Jake...he's...over there..."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay! I had a case of writer's block, and so my writing didn't go too smoothly. And school's going to start in two days, so I might not be updating for quite a while.  
  
Cheers! 


	20. Your eyes are violet

Author's Note: Okay guys, school started, and I get homework EVERY single day. Which means I won't be able to update everyday or so. So I'm going to update every Saturday or Sunday, and maybe a weekday if I don't have any homework. Thanks for understanding!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Before Vash could say anything in reply to Meryl's discovery, there was a loud noise coming from nearby, and a big puff of ginger and crimson colored clouds filled the carnival, orange flames igniting throughout the carnival. In a matter of few seconds, the large crowds of people perished within the atmosphere, leaving only the flames to burn.  
  
Suddenly, a grenade exploded by the ferris wheel, causing it to tilt to a forty-five degree angle. The last noise Meryl heard was a scream coming from Milly, as the whole wheel collapsed into debris. Although it only took a few seconds until the wheel dropped down onto the ground, Meryl felt as if every part of the wheel came down onto her in slow motion. One by one, every piece of the wheel dropped down, some hitting her and making cuts and bruises. In horror, she couldn't move, flashbacks of Jake's gentle face rushing through her head, as well as his insane face and the face of Vash where she saw the Diablo in him.  
  
Meryl felt a red coat cover her shaken body as the parts continued to fall upon them. Two strong hands supported her body as they continued to let the pieces fall upon them. When the whole wheel collapsed, the red coat collapsed along with it, next to her. Looking at it fearfully, Meryl shook his body until he woke up, cuts and bruises all over his face. She looked around to find Milly and Wolfwood, who were sitting nearby, looking at the ferris wheel in disbelief.  
  
Meryl was busy trying to forget the damage that she never noticed the sharp pain her in stomach, as well as her chest. On tope of that, the cuts and bruises she got also hurt her. A trickle of blood running down from her head, she looked at Vash, who had the same pained expression on his face that Meryl didn't like.  
  
Vash immediately stood up, looking for any survivors. Wolfwood, Milly, and Meryl did the same. Lifting a heavy rock, Meryl found a man lying peacefully under it. His body had many bruises, as well as blood smeared across his chest. Yet he looked very peacefully, as if he was sleeping. Shaking his shoulders gently, Meryl put her hand over her mouth when she realized that he had passed away. Staring at his body, she found that his arm was extended, as if to hold another person's hand. Lifting a rock that was next to his body, she found a woman lying under it. Her body had almost no bruises, yet when Meryl checked her heartbeat, no rhythmic beat was made. Meryl was moved when she realized that the man had protected the woman from the falling ferris wheel, just like Vash had protected her. Not knowing what to do next, Meryl cleared all the rocks that were near them and moved their bodies closer. Taking one last look at them, she moved towards the center of the ferris wheel to find Wolfwood shaking his head as Vash lifted a body from under the rocks.  
  
"We haven't found any survivors yet...all dead. We're lucky we're still alive." Wolfwood said sadly as he put his arm around a crying Milly. Meryl took a scan around the whole carnival, finding many bodies of men, women, and even children.  
  
"Oh Meryl...he had to kill the children too..." Milly sniffled as she bent down to wipe a face of a small boy. Meryl started walking towards the center of the carnival in hope of finding Jake, yet he was gone. Gripping her hands in anger, she found an envelope by the flames. Curious why it hadn't been burnt to ashes by the flames, Meryl opened the envelope to find that there were two letters inside, one labeled "Vash the Stampede" and the other "Meryl Stryfe". She ran over to where the others were, handing Vash his letter. While Wolfwood and Milly took a close look at Vash's letter, Meryl quickly opened her's, her gray eyes skimming through the letter. Her gray eyes quickly turned alarmed as she finished skimming the letter.  
  
Before the three could read Meryl's letter, she tore it up into pieces, and put it in the flames, allowing the fire to consume the pieces of paper. When the three looked at her curiously, Meryl looked down at her feet.  
  
"Let's go back to the inn..." Meryl said quietly as she started walking towards the inn. Wolfwood and Milly followed her, and Vash took a long look at the burning carnival before following them. What was supposed to be a merry carnival turned out to be a mountain of death after what Keja the Hunter had done.  
  
'Dammit Keja the Hunter...you killed all those people...they're all dead...' Vash thought bitterly as he walked into the inn. The other three were already back in their room, a cloud of gloom filling the entire room. Milly was already in bed, Wolfwood smoking a cigarette nearby. Meryl was looking out the window, an unfinished report in her typewriter.  
  
"Hey needle-noggin..." Wolfwood's voice was gloomy, matching the sorrow in the room. Vash nodded as he sat down onto a bed, staring at the ceiling. The gloominess that filled the room continued throughout the night. Milly cried softly in her sleep, Wolfwood smoked two packs of cigarettes, watching the white smoke slowly perish in the air, Meryl continued to stare out the window, and Vash continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remember Meryl...tomorrow is special...why do you keep running away? Is it because I blew up the whole carnival, killing everyone but you and your friends?"  
  
Keja the Hunter laughed maniacally as he walked down the cold roads of October City. It was a day after the bombing of the carnival, and many people gathered around the work of Keja the Hunter. His insane side taking over, the thoughts that filled his head were not pleasant. He smirked at the thought of Vash's blood covering his hands. The massacre of the people made him feel proud, like he was the supreme ruler of the planet. As he walked through the alleys, his cruel thoughts were erased as a smiling face of Elaine appeared within his head. As he tried to reach her face, it slowly faded and took place as a smiling face of Meryl. He also tried to reach her face, but it faded and a smiling face of Vash appeared. Only the thoughts of anger filled his mind after seeing Vash's face, and without knowing, Jake began to stab himself numerously in the shoulder, until he felt a gentle hand stop his own bloody one.  
  
Looking up, he found Meryl's grieve-stricken face, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
'How can she still be concerned for me after I tried to kill her, and killed many people yesterday?' Jake wondered as Meryl wrapped her handkerchief around his shoulder.  
  
"You should go to a doctor before your wound gets infected..." Meryl said quietly, her voice low yet gentle, as she walked away from him. Meryl was short, compared to him, yet Jake always wondered why she casted such a large shadow compared to him.  
  
"Thank you..." Jake mumbled as he walked to his own path, parting with her. His figure disappearing into the shadows, thoughts of regret and guilt filled his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Vash was surprised to find Meryl gone after he woke up. It was early in the morning, around six o'clock when he woke up, and a small figure supposedly lying next to him was gone, yet a faint fragrance of Meryl's perfume filled the room.  
  
A few minutes after Vash woke up, Meryl entered the room quietly, gray eyes looking gloomy as she sat next to Vash.  
  
"I...I saw Jake..." Meryl whispered, looking down at the ground. Vash stood up, ready to go after him, when Meryl reached up and pulled his red coat.  
  
"Jake...needs some time...alone..." Vash looked surprised, but nodded, sitting back down next to her. Looking at her, Vash realized that she did look like Remlike the time Joey had Rowan ejected into space. He was surprised again when Meryl asked an odd question.  
  
"Have you killed anyone, Vash?"  
  
"Me...?" Vash took a glance at a quiet Meryl before staring out the window. It was a question no one before had asked him. The people always assumed that he had murdered many before, never hearing out his true story. Recovering many painful memories from the past weren't exactly pleasant. He remembered many situations which ended up in a loss of a life, and many situations which he was forced to kill people, going against Rem's belief.  
  
"I...only killed people when I had too...But I only take a life of one in situations which have no ways of getting out of unless I kill someone...like with Legato. What about you?" Vash immediately knew that it was a stupid question to ask, knowing that Meryl had never killed anyone before.  
  
"I've...never killed anyone physically...but I've hurt someone very badly in his heart before..." Meryl said quietly as she laid down onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. Vash looked at her, and for a second, he thought he saw the same pain he saw the other day.  
  
"Meryl...I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I know it's all my fault that Keja the Hunter hurt you, and killed all the innocent people."  
  
"It's not your fault, Vash...it's really not your fault...you're just assuming that, like all the other people do... Humans are funny species, aren't they? They assume things, and they never hear other's stories. Instead, they make their own, and twist the truth..."  
  
Vash took a long look at Meryl, his aqua-green eyes matching her gray eyes.  
  
"You know Meryl? Your eyes...they're sort of violet..." Vash knew that it wasn't exactly a compliment, but it was true; all this time, he thought that her eyes were gray, yet when he looked at them closely, her eyes were slightly tinted violet.  
  
Rem had dark auburn eyes, and her eyes were beautiful the way they were; the eyes alone spoke of love, kindness, and peace. Vash loved looking in those eyes. They were the eyes that taught him to live in love and peace.  
  
Knives' eyes were an icy blue shade, which showed anger, sorrow, pain, fierceness, and rarely kindness.  
  
Wolfwood's eyes were a dark shade, which revealed many things, but most of all, his love for children and Milly.  
  
Milly's eyes showed pure innocence, naivety, and kindness within her sky blue eyes. They were peaceful, like the sky, which reminded him a lot about Rem. Milly and Rem were similar, in the way they were both very kind, yet something about Rem didn't quite match Milly.  
  
However, Meryl's eyes were all different from Rem, Knives, Wolfwood, and Milly's eyes. Her eyes expressed feelings that could not be explained in words, and her eyes also changed as her emotions changed. On minute, her eyes could be burning like fire when she was angry, yet in a second it could be full of concern. Not only herself, but also her eyes had many sides.  
  
"Thanks...I'll take that as a compliment." Meryl smiled as she went up to her typewriter to finish typing up her unfinished report.  
  
A few seconds later, Vash was bored, so he decided to jump onto Wolfwood and Milly's bed, waking both of them up.  
  
"If you don't wake up, I'm going to eat all the pudding and smoke all the cigarettes!" Vash grinned as Milly swiftly ran up to the bag where the food was kept, and Wolfwood anxiously checked the drawers for his cigarette packages.  
  
"My pudding!" Milly yelled out happily as she hugged the packages of pudding close to her. As she opened a package and ate a spoonful, and smiled a pure smile which caused Vash, Wolfwood, and Meryl to all laugh.  
  
Laughter was missing in the gloomy room; and now, the room didn't feel like the gloomy zone it had been yesterday, as if the laughter had erased the gloominess from the room. Yet what happened yesterday deeply scarred Meryl's heart. What the letter said, we would never know... 


	21. Jake strikes again

Chapter 21: Ahh, finally chapter 21 is up!!!!!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Vash and Wolfwood groaned loudly as an irritated Meryl stomped around the room in search of her typewriter. Vash and Wolfwood got into a pillow fight for an amusement, which ended up in a not-so-much-of-a-pillow fight. They both threw whatever was next to them, causing the perfectly neat room (thanks to Meryl) to go into an entire mess. Milly was not much of a help, as she was eating pudding the whole time and cheering on Vash and Wolfwood.  
  
"Go Mr. Wolfwood! Go Mr. Vash!" Milly yelled between spoons of pudding. Meryl sighed as she went through the things thrown on the ground, looking for her typewriter.  
  
"Owww Meryl...you hit me too hard..." Vash groaned as he carefully nursed his injured arm.  
  
"Yeah little girl...my head hurts like hell." Wolfwood complained, rubbing his head. Milly patted his head softly, smiling.  
  
"I hope it feels better now, Mr. Wolfwood." Milly said kindly, making Wolfwood smile.  
  
"Thanks big girl. It feels better already."  
  
"If you're feeling better already, why don't you help me find my typewriter?" Meryl's voice changed from irritated to VERY irritated. She was very annoyed, knowing that her papers were probably all scrunched up and her typewriter was in bits. The other time Vash got the inn she was staying in bombed, her typewriter broke and she had to write the remaining reports all by hand, which caused much stress and anger within her.  
  
"Hey, you know what? Why don't we go down to the restaurant and eat something?" Vash suggested, fearing that Meryl would cause more injuries to Wolfwood and himself. Wolfwood and Milly quickly nodded, knowing how aggravated Meryl can be.  
  
Meryl raised her hands in annoyance, but finally agreed after she calmed down. Grabbing her cape, she headed out the door to join the three.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The restaurant was fairly nearby, just two blocks away from the inn. The restaurant was pretty quiet, with only a few people occupying the seats. As the four sat down at a table, a gloomy waiter came over, his eyes somewhat sad.  
  
"What'll it be?" his voice was hoarse, as if he swallowed a desert. Meryl felt her heart thumping, since she had a vague thought that his eyes somewhat resembled Jake's eyes. Thinking about having another serial killer on the loose made her feel sick.  
  
'I hope he's not Jake the Second...'  
  
When the four were just about to eat, a drunken man in his mid-fifties came over, sitting right next to Meryl. His breath stunk of alcohol, his eyes droopy and his face red as a cherry. Meryl felt very nervous and grossed out sitting next to him, casting looks of help to Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly.  
  
"Heeeyyy pretty girls...(hiccup)...mind if I (hiccup) jooooin you for some (hiccup) foood..." he mumbled and he grinned a lop-sided grin to Meryl and Milly. Vash, being a kind man, allowed him to eat lunch with them, whilst Wolfwood looked at him cautiously. Milly didn't pay not much attention to the man, but Meryl kept on taking short glances, remembering the words she had said a few days ago.  
  
'Only people who wish to get out of reality drown themselves in alcohol.'  
  
Sitting to the drunken man was pretty gross. The man, dubbed Rick, had handsome features despite his age, with his blonde hair and kind brown eyes. However, he kept on squirming next to Meryl, even letting his head drop onto her shoulder. Disgusted, she promptly stood up, allowing his head to fall onto the chair and made him blink stars out of his eyes.  
  
"Heeeyyy pretty giiiiiirlll...you didn't have to dooo that..." Rick slurred as Meryl turned her head away in disgust.  
  
"Mr. Rick, that was plain gross!" Meryl said angrily as she sat down back on her seat. The last thing she needed was a man leaning against her. To be truthful, she didn't enjoy the restaurant at all. The air was full of fear, the people feared for their lives, and even the food tasted like fear.  
  
Having to eat in silence wasn't great too. Wolfwood and Vash both ate in silence, and whenever Milly tried to open her mouth, she stopped doing so. With only occasional slurs from Rick, the table was quiet except for the clinking of the utensils.  
  
When they finished eating all the food, Rick was again leaning against Meryl's shoulders, and poor Meryl was leaning against the wall for support. Vash was tense, a part in his mind saying that Jake was nearby. Wolfwood, apparently noticing that, put his hand on his giant cross in case of battle.  
  
When the waiter came with the check, both Wolfwood and Meryl stood up, getting ready to pound the waiter. Vash and Milly had a hard time holding them back, both angrily yelling at the waiter who was apparently terrified.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO PAY EXTRA BECAUSE WE CARRY WEAPONS AND HAVE A DRUNK MAN IN OUR COMPANY?! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY RIDDICULOUS!"?Meryl yelled angrily, kicking the air in frustration as Milly pulled her away from the waiter.  
  
"YEAH YOU IDIOT! I'M A MAN WORKING SHIT FOR FOOD AND YOU TELL ME WE HAVE TO PAY THIS MUCH FOR SOME FOOD?" Wolfwood shouted furiously as Vash pulled him away to try and stop him from pulverizing the poor waiter.  
  
"Come on Wolfwood and Meryl...it's not his fault!" Vash tried to reason with them, but all he got was a loud response from both of them.  
  
"SHUT UP VASH!"  
  
Rick was slurring something behind them, looking at the check while Wolfwood and Meryl continued to argue with the waiter.  
  
"Ma'am...I'll paaay for the che-" Rick was about to finish his sentence when a single gunshot was heard in the air. The next second, Rick landed on the ground with a loud thump, blood flowing freely from his head.  
  
Milly screamed loudly and Wolfwood put his arm around her protectively, looking around the area in search of the killer. Vash put his hand on his gun, preparing for a fight in case. Meryl was about to scream, yet no sound came out of her mouth. Just a few seconds ago, she was shouting something at him for him to harass her, and now Rick was dead.  
  
'Oh Jake...how many people do you have to kill until you're satisfied?'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The four stepped out the restaurant without having to pay for the food. Nervously, Meryl took each step as if it cost her something dearly just to forward her foot one by one. She was surprised when Wolfwood pulled her in the alley, motioning for Vash and Milly to return to the inn.  
  
"Hey little girl...you know what kind of jewels the big girl likes?" Wolfwood asked her nervously as her eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
"You mean...you're going to...propose to her?!" Meryl gaped at Wolfwood for a second, who was blushing (aww ^^;). Her face broke into a big smile as she shook his hand.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Wolfwood! I'm sure Milly would be really happy to hear that!"  
  
"But...do you think she'll accept?" That was what Wolfwood was probably most worried about; that Milly wouldn't accept his proposal and that he would be made a laughing stock.  
  
Meryl smiled just like how she smiled in the high school album; a focused, yet unfocused smile. "Mr. Wolfwood...if you truly tell her how you feel, Milly will surely accept."  
  
Wolfwood nodded slightly as he lit a cigarette. Tugging at his arm, she started to walk towards the inn, her white boots making a slight tapping sound. "You go to the jewelry shop to get her a ring, Mr. Wolfwood. I'll cover up for you at the inn."  
  
"Thanks...Meryl."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Wolfwood quickly ran over to the jewelry shop, huffing and puffing when he got there. Entering the shop, he took a quick glance around the room, looking for a perfect ring for Milly. Taking about five minutes to choose, he found a beautiful aquamarine ring that matched the color of Milly's eyes. Grinning, he bought the ring and put it in his breast pocket.  
  
'Now...all I have to do is pray to God that she'll accept.'  
  
Running towards the inn, Wolfwood had an eerie feeling that someone was following him. Slowing his pace, he walked away from the inn, looking around cautiously. Turning around quickly, Wolfwood was shocked when he thought he saw a man running away from him.  
  
The man had brown hair, and brown eyes. On his shoulder was a handkerchief wrapped around it.  
  
Now, doesn't he sound familiar?  
  
*~*~*~*~ 


	22. Wolfwood's Love

Chapter 22  
  
Meryl walked slow back to the inn, reflecting on the lives lost recently due to Jake. The sheriff, the bartender, the people at the carnival, and now Rick...  
  
A question arose in her head: Why did Jake have to kill those innocent people? Was it to ease the anger within him? Or was it just for amusement?  
  
Looking down at the diamond ring on her left ring finger, tears welled up in her eyes. Somehow, she felt too ashamed to face Milly and especially Vash, so she ran over to the ruined fountain. Sitting on the rail, pearly tears fell into the water, making a faint sound and causing the water to make smooth ripples.  
  
"It's so scary to think how people can change over a death of a loved one, isn't it?...I'd never thought in my life that Jake would be a murderer...he was always so quiet and gentle...but I guess he isn't the same person as he was long ago. He's more similar to Vash then I thought he would be..."  
  
Meryl stood up, smiling sadly at the water as she brushed away the rest of her tears.  
  
'If only Jake would be as calm as the water here...then life would be a perfect place, wouldn't it?'  
  
Her white boots made a tapping sound as she walked over the gravel, which led to the burnt carnival. Walking into the carnival, her gray eyes widened in surprise as she found a golden locket near a pile of woods. As she picked it up and opened it, more tears fell out of her eyes as she fell down to her knees.  
  
'Jake...I...don't know what to do...'  
  
A few tears fell on the picture of her, smudging the words Jake had written on it long ago. Closing the locket, she put it in her pocket, tears flowing down her cheek as she left for the inn. Looking back one more time at the carnival, she whispered a few words as she turned back around.  
  
"I'm...so...sorry..." *~*~*~*~  
  
Jake watched Meryl leave with brown eyes full of sorrow and pain. A few tears fell from his brown eyes, which were no longer the eyes of the diablo.  
  
'I'm sorry Meryl...but I've got to do this...for Elaine...for us...'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl was still brushing away her tears as she entered the room quietly. Vash and Milly were apparently having an eating contest, which made Meryl smile weakly.  
  
"Hi Meryl! Where did you and Mr. Wolfwood go?" Milly asked cheerfully as she stuffed in a spoonful of pudding.  
  
"Uh...Mr. Wolfwood and I went back to the...restaurant to...apologize for what we said to the waiter!" Meryl quickly thought up an excuse, hoping that Milly and Vash would buy it. Milly seemed to believe her, but Vash had a look on his face that told her he didn't exactly buy her story.  
  
A second later, Wolfwood came in with a serious expression upon his face. His eyes darted around the room cautiously, as if someone was lurking in it. Never bothering to put his cross down, he looked at Vash and nodded slightly.  
  
"Jake's here."  
  
Vash nodded, as if he expected the news, and headed out the door. Looking back at the shocked Milly and Meryl, he nodded once again.  
  
"You girls better stay here."  
  
Meryl shook her head violently as she followed him out the door. Her eyes had changed expressions again; they were full of determination, as well as sorrow and pain. "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not."  
  
Milly nodded as she grabbed her stun gun and headed out the door. Smiling happily at Wolfwood, she took his arm.  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt, Mr. Wolfwood. Middle big brother always said that you have to protect your loved ones!" Milly said brightly as she closed the door.  
  
Walking through the corridor was harder than Meryl had expected. The corridor was only a few feet long, but to her, it felt like a few iles. Somehow, it was also painful for her to walk, knowing that she would have to face Jake in a matter of few minutes.  
  
Painful memories flashed in the back of Meryl's mind, all of Jake and her having a great time. Jake's face seemed so happy back then; the Jake she saw in the laboratory was a complete different person...or was he?  
  
Trying to restrain herself from crying, Meryl looked down onto the floor, flinching when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. It was the same warm, gentle hand that had placed itself on her shoulder in the restaurant. Looking up, she found Vash's concerned face looking down at her.  
  
But before she could reply her thanks, she felt her whole body rise up in the air. Holding onto Vash's hand for dear life, she felt a sharp pain to her head as she was thrown back into a mountain of crushed rocks. Blinking a few stars out of her eyes, her eyes widened when she saw that half the inn was now a huge pile of wreckage.  
  
Standing up and brushing the tiny rocks away from her attire, she walked around the heap of debris, she found Vash, who was dizzily shaking stars out of his head. Wolfwood and Milly were sitting nearby, huddling closely.  
  
"Well, that was a heck of an explosion." Wolfwood said, standing up and giving a hand to Milly, who took it graciously.  
  
"Yeah." That was all Vash said. Putting on his amber sunglasses, Vash walked down the wrecked corridor, his red coat moving like smooth water ripples.  
  
Meryl followed him, her hand clasped onto her derringers. It was obvious to even the naked eye that Jake had thrown in the grenade. She had a premonition that something bad was going to happen to them. A small voice in her mind kept on repeating on and on about how they were going to experience something really bad.  
  
Meryl recalled back on her twenty-four years of living. She practically had everything within her reach: a good education, friends, good grades, boyfriends, family, a job, and many great experiences. But what if those things were all lies that Meryl achieved in order to hide her pain?  
  
'It's hard to smile when your happiness is all lies and you have tears in your eyes.'  
  
Meryl remembered her mother saying that. And it was true; Meryl had a hard time smiling at occasions that weren't happy. There were times she never wanted to smile, yet forced a smile upon her face. But all these years, Meryl knew that she had tears in her eyes. Tears of regret, tears of sorrow, and tears of fury. People might judge Meryl with a quick glance as a woman who had everything, yet there were more beneath her that meets the eye.  
  
'Jake probably has a lot of tears in his eyes...that's why he's doing all those things...'  
  
When she stepped out the inn, she took a careful look around the area, in hope of finding Jake before he destroyed the entire town. However, it seemed a little too late.  
  
To her horror, most of the town had been left in ashes. The once proudly standing buildings were torn down, with many bodies of the townspeople lying down onto the ground like leaves. Blood flowed down the ground like a river, and there were no people standing up. No human voices, no laughter, or human sounds.  
  
Only the wind spoke.  
  
"Oh...Jake..." too shocked to mouth out any more sounds, fell down onto her knees, letting the tears flow freely down her cheek.  
  
Vash was standing in front of her, staring at the town. Walking around, he found a body of a very familiar man. Although he was terribly bruised, it was clear that he was the kind doctor that had treated Wolfwood, Milly, and Meryl. It was Doctor Nasevich.  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
The doctor smiled weakly in Vash's hands, his eyes focused clearly onto Vash's tearful aqua-green ones. When Vash opened his mouth to say something, the doctor shook his head and winced.  
  
"Take care of Ms. Stryfe, Mr. Vash the Stampede...she's a special one...she reminds me of wife...I pray to God that you'll have a wonderful life together...Remember, she's a special one..."?Doctor Nasevich whispered as the last of his life drained away. Vash felt his tears well up in his eyes, yet instead of letting them drop, he wiped them away as he made a small grave for the doctor.  
  
Standing up, he walked towards the center of October, joined by Wolfwood, Milly, and Meryl. Wolfwood was busy cursing Jake, Milly was sadly shaking her head, and Vash just kept on walking.  
  
"Damn idiot...why'd he have to blow up the entire city?" Wolfwood cursed out loud angrily. Meryl's eyes widened slowly, then softened with pain.  
  
"It's not his fault though..." Meryl said quietly as a single tear fell out from her gray eye. She had said it quietly that no one but the wind heard.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Keja the Hunter was waiting for them as the four reached the center of the city, where the fountain was. He smirked at them as the four all pointed their weapons at him. Taking out his own gun, an insane smile haunted Meryl to the end of heart.  
  
"Well well...welcome to October, I should say. I've managed to 'take care' of all the unwanted opponents from our battle...you see, in order to fulfill my quest, I've decided that the five of us should play a little game of 'Survivor'...and you see, each one of you are going to go down one by one...isn't that lovely?"  
  
"YOU KILLED ALL THE PEOPLE!" Vash yelled angrily as he continued to point his gun at Jake. Wolfwood's cross punisher was pointed directly at Jake's head, as well as Milly's stungun. However, Meryl's derringer was shaking uncontrollably, moving from one place to another.  
  
"Well well...feisty, aren't we? Let's see...let's vote you out first, shan't we?" Jake smirked as he pointed his gun at Wolfwood, who had the same expression on his face.  
  
"I'd like to see you try doing that." Wolfwood smirked as he got ready to pull the trigger of his cross punisher. He remembered his mentor, Chapel the Evergreen saying to expect the unexpected, yet he chose to ignore that, knowing that Jake was just an insane idiot.  
  
He was surprised when Jake moved at lightning speed, grabbing hold of Milly, and pressed a gun against her head. How Jake moved was almost like light; he was so fast, he wasn't even a blur.  
  
"Expect the unexpected, Nicholas D. Wolfwood." Jake said in a calm tone that greatly annoyed Wolfwood.  
  
"SHUT UP AND LET GO OF HER!" Wolfwood yelled angrily, pointing the gun at a smirking Jake. Milly whimpered in his arms, streams of tears running down her cheek. Wolfwood looked around the area desperately in hopes of rescuing Milly in one piece. He couldn't shoot his cross punisher because there was a chance that he could wound Milly by mistake.  
  
'Think quickly Wolfwood...come on, think!' But before he could do anything, Jake was about to pull the trigger of his black gun. The time seemed to have slowed down for Wolfwood as he raced over to Milly, grabbed her, and received the shot in his shoulder instead of her.  
  
Grabbing a small derringer from his pocket, he took an unclear shot at Jake, which scratched his cheek. Falling down onto the dusty grounds, Wolfwood wrapped his arms tightly against Milly, who was crying softly. Wincing slightly, he stared at Jake with angry eyes. Yet those angry eyes showed more than anger; it showed great courage, something Jake never had.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a single finger of your filthy hands on Milly." Wrapping his arms around a weeping Milly, he continued to stare at Jake. Greatly angered by this, Jake shot four bullets are Wolfwood and Milly, all missing Milly but all precisely hitting Wolfwood.  
  
Even with blood flowing from his wounds on his shoulders and abdomens, Wolfwood continued to stare at Jake.  
  
"I told you not to lay a hand on Milly." Wolfwood took a glance at a shocked Jake, and turned around to face Milly, who was sobbing in his arms. His dark eyes, which were usually stoic, gentled as he lifted her chin with his hand.  
  
"Don't cry dear...and...I have an important question to ask you..." putting his hand in his breast pocket, Wolfwood pulled out a small case and opened it, revealing a beautiful aquamarine ring.  
  
"Will you marry me, Milly Thompson?" Milly stared at the ring in awe, fresh tears occupying her blue eyes. As her tears spilled out, she nodded.  
  
Wolfwood slipped on the ring onto her left ring finger, and smiled at her a smile that was so bright and happy. Whispering, "I love you" to her, he collapsed onto the ground, lying in a puddle of blood.  
  
Milly hugged her fiancé, sobbing into his unconscious body. Jake smirked, apparently satisfied with the outcome as Vash and Meryl ran over to check on Wolfwood.  
  
"MR. WOLFWOOD!!!!!!!" 


	23. I'm sorry

Chapter 23  
  
"MR. WOLFWOOD!" Milly shouted, many pure tears falling pouring down from her eyes. Meryl gasped, shocked at Wolfwood's state. Vash's face was no longer expressionless, but a face of anger. Gripping his fists in anger, Vash glared at Jake, who looked amused in the fall of Wolfwood.  
  
Jake laughed maniacally, now pointing his gun at Milly. "One down, three to go. Milly Thompson, you're the target now."  
  
Aiming carefully at Milly's head, he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered into the atmosphere like a fountain, spraying the ground into a streak of red. Milly fell to the ground, more tears running down her face. Wolfwood's body covered her own, thus receiving the bullet once more. He fell on top of her body, no more of his energy left.  
  
"I...told you...not to...lay a...hand on...Milly..." Wolfwood whispered as he closed his tired eyes. Milly's eyes were full of tears, crystalline drops falling down on Wolfwood's bloody body. Her stungun was left alone in the sandy grounds, forgotten.  
  
"I give up, Mr. Jake! Please don't hurt Mr. Wolfwood anymore!" Milly shouted as she covered Wolfwood protectively. Jake smirked as he put his gun down.  
  
"Wise choice, Milly. I've always known that you were the intelligent one...Two down, two more to go, eh? You're my target next, Meryl." Pointing the gun at Meryl, he smiled, his eyes turning once more to the eyes of the Diablo. Meryl took a deep breath before pointing a derringer at Jake, her other hand supporting her shaking one.  
  
"You don't want to do this, Jake...you don't...please, stop it..." Meryl's voice was pleading and at the same time, gentle. Jake had to shake away the wonderful memories of Meryl before glaring at her again.  
  
Her voice sounded just like Elaine's...gentle, kind, and somewhat pleading...  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, TRAITOR!" Jake yelled, pulling the trigger. The bullet grazed against Meryl's shoulder, but her expression didn't change, still a gentle and pleading face.  
  
"Please Jake...I don't think Elaine wants you to do this..."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ELAINE?" Jake shouted, shooting more bullets. Yet something in his heart caused the bullets to miss all of Meryl's crucial parts of her body, with only a few scrapes on her shoulders.  
  
"Jake...I don't want you to do this...please..." Meryl felt a single tear drop from her eye as Jake shot another bullet at her, this time scraping against her cheek. The teardrop mixed with the blood running down her cheek and fell down onto the sandy grounds.  
  
"WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT? WHAT ABOUT ELAINE? SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF THE JACKASS THAT'S STANDING NEXT TO ME!"  
  
"Instead of lingering onto the bitter memories...let them go, Jake...Don't cry because it's over...Smile because it happened..." Meryl whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Vash nodded slightly behind her, one hand on his silver gun.  
  
"If you want to shoot me, go ahead. But even after you shoot me a million times, those bitter memories won't leave you, unless you leave them first." Vash said quietly, remembering the bitter memories he had once embraced.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT, YOU MURDERER! AND YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ELAINE?" Jake yelled on the top of his lungs, his black gun now directly pointed at Vash.  
  
"You're right...I don't have the right to say that...and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you...but still, you have no right to take a life another. No one does." Vash grimaced, his shoulder receiving a single bullet.  
  
"Heh, you don't have the right to say that either, since you've killed people in the past, Vash the Stampede." Emphasizing Vash's name in pure disgust, Jake ran over to Meryl and Vash in a matter of seconds.  
  
"You two are foolish...with my speed, you'll never be able to defeat me...do you know how long I've trained for this day? The day I'm able to slay the Humanoid Typhoon? Tell me, Vash the Stampede...what will you do after I kill Meryl? Will you weep? Will you kill? Or would you like me to do that for you?"  
  
"I...don't know, Jake. I really don't know. But one thing I know is that I'll never dip my hands into innocent blood."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yelling, Jake took hold of Meryl right before Vash's eyes and ran back to where he was originally standing, in front of an old general store that was half blown up by his grenades.  
  
"YOU'VE TAKEN MY OTHER HALF, VASH THE STAMPEDE. LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU COPE WITH WHEN I TAKE YOURS!" Pointing his gun at Meryl's head, Jake panted heavily in satisfaction. Meryl realized that his own hand was shaking, just like her hand was shaking a few seconds ago.  
  
"Jake...how long did you train for this day?" Meryl asked quietly, looking into his amber eyes which were full of pain and sorrow, resembling Vash's eyes in a different way.  
  
"Since the day Elaine died...Meryl, do you realize how painful it was, when Elaine died? It was as if my other half didn't exist anymore...The second she died, I felt so small...and I think that when she died, I first realized how small I am on this planet..." Jake said softly, lowering the gun slightly. Meryl saw tears gather in his eyes, and for a second, she thought that his eyes had turned back into a brown shade, like the Jake she always knew.  
  
"Jake...to the world, you are one person...but to Elaine, you were the world to her...and she was the world to you..."  
  
As Jake turned his head around to Meryl, his eyes were the gentle brown shade that she always liked. It almost seemed as if she got Jake back into her grasp again, right where she could always watch over him and take care of him.  
  
"Meryl...Elaine was really precious to me...but I never told you the whole story..." Jake said grimly, looking straight ahead at Vash, who pointed his gun at Jake. The look that was on Vash's face was the same face when he had to shoot Legato. Meryl hated that face; it showed so much pain in his face, and she somehow felt part of the pain that he felt.  
  
Before Meryl could stop Vash from shooting Jake, a single bullet hit Jake's stomach, causing him to fall onto the ground in pain. Although it had only taken less than a second for the bullet to enter Jake's body, to Meryl it seemed like a whole minute. The world seemed to be in a slow motion, with the surroundings frozen in time, with only Vash active.  
  
Meryl hated herself for that second, not being able to protect Jake from that bullet.  
  
'I'm so sorry...'  
  
Panting hard, Jake put his hand over his wound, blood flowing out profusely. It felt sick for Meryl to see Jake's blood staining the sandy grounds. Managing a weak smile upon his face, he smiled at Meryl, his eyes no longer the yellow eyes of the Diablo.  
  
"Meryl..." he whispered, somewhat motioning for her to come closer to him. Bending down, Meryl first realized that this was the last time she would ever be able to speak to Jake.  
  
"Jake, don't die...I know I left you, but...you can't just leave now...Not right now..." Meryl whispered tearfully, a single tear escaping from her eye. Gripping onto Jake's other hand, she tried to memorize Jake's every features in that second.  
  
Jake slowly put a single finger to Meryl's mouth, and smiled gently before putting his hand back down onto the ground.  
  
"Listen Meryl...He's right; I won't feel any better after I kill him...and even though it's too late, I want to apologize for hurting you...I doubt you'll ever forgive me for that...  
  
"And you're right Meryl...I shouldn't cry that Elaine died...I should smile because I even got to know her...and I'm smiling because I got to know you..."  
  
Jake whispered slowly, each word using up the leftover energy he barely had. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth as his wound continued to bleed.  
  
"Meryl...when you left, I just used Elaine as a substitute for you...but as time went by, she became really cherished to me...We only spent an year together, but I really did love her.  
  
"And I owe you the truth..."  
  
Meryl shook her head, continuing to grip onto his hand. More tears ran down her face, some falling onto Jake's body.  
  
"You don't owe me anything, Jake...I owe you an apology for being a traitor...I'm so sorry..." Meryl buried her head into Jake's chest, her tears soaking his bloody clothes. Jake gently pulled her shoulders away from his chest, smiling a bright smile with all the energy he could muster.  
  
"I don't hate Vash the Stampede...it was actually my fault that Elaine died...I couldn't protect her...Meryl, I'm a failure...I can't do anything, except screw up and kill people...But what I can do now, is to protect you..."  
  
"Don't die Jake! Please...don't leave me..." sobbing, Meryl hugged Jake, trying to learn by heart his warmth that she felt when she hugged him.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Vash felt horrible about shooting Jake. Not only had he went against Rem's belief, but he had hurt both Meryl and Jake.  
  
He knew that the shot was crucial.  
  
And something in his heart had told him that Meryl knew that too. But he did do the right thing, didn't he? Jake was going around killing people, and that would mean more lives would be wasted for nothing.  
  
He shouldn't have made the shot crucial. But something in his heart told him that Jake had to die. It wasn't exactly jealously or justice, but something from past experiences told him that Jake would be happier in Heaven that he would be on this planet.  
  
'When you died, Rem.I wanted to die along with you...but I promised you that I'd take care of Knives...But there were plenty of times when I wanted to die...Like the time I ruined July and Augusta...and the other time when I had to kill Legato...or when I failed to save the people...  
  
I miss you, Rem...if I could bring back just one person from Heaven, it'll be you. No doubt. But would you want a murderer to bring you back to life?...I'm sorry Rem...I really am...'  
  
A rough wind blew Vash's red coat, and the luminosity of the sun made his amber sunglasses shine. Behind the sunglasses, his eyes weren't that visible. But if anyone saw through the sunglasses, it was obvious that there was a lot of pain embedded in those aqua-green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Meryl..."  
  
Vash whispered before disappearing into a cloud of sand.  
  
Walking one step at a time, his excellent hearing didn't catch a slight crumble of the building behind where Jake and Meryl were. Another crumble was heard, but Vash continued to walk on one step at a time.  
  
Each time he heard some gravel falling from the building, Vash continued to move his foot on step further.  
  
'She doesn't need a murderer to hang around her...'  
  
He moved forward, taking two steps this time.  
  
'She loves Jake...She loves him...and I have no right to ruin his happiness, nor hers, after what I did...'  
  
Taking a small step, he stopped and turned back, looking at Meryl and Jake, who were barely visible with the dusty winds making a barrier between Vash and them.  
  
'I'm sorry Meryl...for all the pain I've caused you...and...I hope Jake lives...'  
  
Before he moved another step forward, he heard a loud crashing sound behind him. Squinting to get a closer look, he realized that it was probably the building behind Jake and Meryl that had collapsed.  
  
Eyes alert in a split second, he ran over to the building with only one word and one thought in his mind.  
  
'Meryl! You can't die!'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl closed her eyes, imagining that she would die in the crash. She was ready for this, actually. Or actually, she wanted to live a little longer.  
  
Just to say good-bye to him.  
  
The one person that she heard in the astral space.  
  
And the one person that she loved.  
  
'I'm sorry...just remember that I love you...'  
  
She opened her eyes one more time, taking a glance at Jake, who had closed his eyes. Was he dead already?  
  
She didn't know.  
  
But her previous wounds hurt, and she could barely get up now. The rocks from the building fell over her in almost a slow motion, but she didn't want to see it anymore.  
  
Life was grossly unfair.  
  
'If I could have one wish, I wish I'd be able to see him again...just once, and I'll be the happiest person on Gunsmoke.'  
  
And then, the whole building, which used to be a general store completely collapsed onto Meryl Stryfe and Jake Hunter. Other than a small crumple made by the gravels, Vash heard nothing but his own heart thump loudly as he ran over to the building. But before he could reach the debris, he felt a hand tug at his coat.  
  
"Mr. Vash..." Milly whispered quietly as her eyes filled up with tears again. Milly had placed Wolfwood's head onto her lap, stroking his hair as her fresh tears fell onto his face.  
  
"Milly..." Vash bent down, taking a glance at Wolfwood.  
  
"Is he...still..."  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Vash...we made a promise together...and Mr. Vash? I have a premonition in my heart that Meryl's alive..." Milly said quietly, continuing to stroke Wolfwood's hair.  
  
"Just watch from here, Mr. Vash...you'll see." Something in Milly's voice sounded sure, and Vash wished he had the same assurance that Meryl was alive.  
  
'Meryl...'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl opened her eyes and saw nothing but endless darkness. Was this where all the dead people went?  
  
She felt a sharp pain to her stomach, and realized that she was still alive. 'But how did I? I couldn't have survived that unless...Jake?'  
  
Somehow managing to move all the rocks around her, tears streamed down Meryl's face when she saw Jake's limp body. Hugging his body, she was surprised when she heard a faint thumping beat in his chest.  
  
"Jake...?"  
  
"Meryl...when I die...will I be able to see Elaine...and watch over...you?" Jake whispered, a single tear rolling down the side of his eye. Meryl felt more tears welling up in her eyes as she nodded, brushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Of course you will, Jake. Of course."  
  
Jake smiled, and closed his eyes for the last time. His expression was peaceful, as if he wished for this.  
  
'and I'm smiling because I got to know you...'  
  
'But what I can do now, is to protect you...'  
  
"Oh Jake...thank you..."  
  
Author Note: Okay Wolfwood-fans, I've got to apologize for picking on poor Wolfie so much. It's just that he is soooo handsome when he gets hurt and gets all protective of his loved ones, and I thought that it'll be a good plot. But don't worry, he won't die ^^; -huggles Jake plushie- But poor Jake dies. A lot of you probably hated him for being such a jerk, but after you read this chapter, I'm sure your views might change a tiny bit. Thanks for reading this fanfic tho! Huggles to all of you!!! 


	24. Heaven

This chapter is entirely on Jake's experience in the astral place. Why? Because I like Jake ^o^  
  
Also, after this chapter, Jake will make no further BIG appearances cuz he's dead. He'll appear once in the 26th chapter, and that's about it. Poor Jake. But anyway, enjoy Jake, and let's delve into Jake's mind!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Jake woke up into a totally unknown world of endless gray scenery. Standing up, his brow furrowed as he felt a streak of pain shooting across his stomach.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Jake asked loudly as he walked around the box of gray, trying to find any helpful presence around him. Jake frowned as he continued to walk for another five minutes, after seeing nothing but endless roads of gray.  
  
Suddenly, an odd angel with the hair of vivid tangerine and a tunic of pale yellow swooped down to Jake, carrying several parchments and a large staff. As his wings slowly decreased its flaps, the angel smiled brightly to Jake, who had raised his brow in confusion.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" Jake asked, his eyes turning angry in a matter of few seconds. The angel merely chuckled as he held out his hands to calm the angry man down.  
  
"Now now, stay calm my friend. I'm Leisath, messenger of the astral space, also in charge of guiding those who have died recently. You are currently in the astral fields, where all the dead people go." Leisath smiled brightly again, flashing his pearly white teeth.  
  
"So...I'm dead?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Fortunately, you have the chance to live again." Leisath zoomed around Jake, who had confusion written all over his face. Sitting down onto the floor, Jake looked down, running his hand through his brown hair.  
  
"I can...live again?" Jake asked almost timidly, as if he was afraid of this fate. Leisath nodded, sitting down facing Jake.  
  
"Of course, you can also go to Heaven from here. That is, if you choose to die. According to the information I have acquired..." Leisath opened one of his numerous scrolls and began reading it, as if to confirm any information.  
  
"Ahh yes...according to the information I have acquired, you are Jake Hunter, age twenty-five. A graduate of a law school, your profession is a lawyer, and you were also very known throughout the cities of Augusta and September. You had a girlfriend named Elaine Carlson Hunter, age twenty- three when died due to a collapse of a building. You also had a daughter who was but around five months when she died along with your wife. After their deaths, you were an apprentice under a notorious master of speed named Hikari Kousoku. Now, you died protecting your wife Meryl Stryfe Hunter, age twenty-four.  
  
"And...I also think that you'll feel better after you talk some of your history. As one of the laws in the astral field, I must get the information out of you. Might you start?" Leisath inquired, setting the parchment aside.  
  
Jake heaved a long sigh before opening his mouth to speak his long and yet untold history. He never really wanted to talk about his history before, but after gazing into Leisath's face for a minute, he realized that he had to talk sooner or later.  
  
"Meryl and I first met in high school. We really liked each other, not because we were both popular and smart, but because we had many similarities and many differences. We dated each other for the entire high school, and we also went to the same law school.  
  
When I asked her to marry me, she accepted. So we got married. When we got married, Meryl quit her job as a lawyer and became a full-time housewife, while I became a successful lawyer. But after receiving many cases, I wasn't able to spend as much time with her, and we drifted further and further apart.  
  
Of course, I loved her. But we fought many times, and each time we fought, it brought us further and further apart, until Meryl moved out one day.  
  
I was really sad when she moved out, like a part of me left along with her. When time passed by, I thought that the wounds would heal, but it grew worse."  
  
Jake sighed again, a single tear dropping out from his brown eyes. Wiping them with the back of his hand, he took a glance at Leisath, who seemed very interested in his history.  
  
"I drowned myself with alcohol at a nearby saloon in Augusta, and that's where I met Elaine. She was a waitress who always served me the alcohol that I needed to get away from reality. Elaine always comforted me and listened to my worries, and before I knew it, I loved her.  
  
And she loved me. That's when I really felt that my wound healed, and that I was going to be able to live in peace again. Elaine and I lived decently, had many wonderful memories together, and it was probably the best time of my life when I lived with her.  
  
Being a lawyer, I had to handle many cases. When Vash the Stampede came into Augusta, I was in September handling a case. I found many newspapers reporting that Vash the Stampede destroyed the whole town, but no one was killed. I was relieved, thinking that Elaine was safe. Not to take any chances, though, I rushed back to Augusta where I found Elaine half dead.  
  
Turns out she was crushed by the collapsing building, and I couldn't do anything because the doctor had already fled. I tried getting her to the doctor in September, but Elaine died before we got there.  
  
I was angry. Vash the Stampede did hurt someone in the incident, even though the newspapers didn't say anything about Elaine getting hurt. And before she died, Elaine told me that she was pregnant. My future child was killed because of a bastard that didn't even know how to control his own weapon."  
  
More tears fell out of Jake's eyes as he remembered the bitter memories of the past. Gripping his hands in fury, it took Jake a few seconds until he was able to continue.  
  
"Elaine died. My child died. And it was all HIS fault.  
  
I was devastated when she died. I mean, Elaine was gone. I wasn't going to be able to see her anymore.  
  
One day, a master of Japanese arts named Hikari Kousoku came over to Augusta to see the damage Vash the Stampede had done. We talked briefly, and I found out that Vash had killed his own wife and that he also sought revenge on him. Master Kousoku taught me how to move at the Speed of Light, which made me pretty much invulnerable to my enemies.  
  
With my new techniques, I was ready to face Vash. And I was also ready to beat him up until he cried with mercy.  
  
After getting some information that he was in October, I rushed over there to find an idiot wearing a red coat. And I also found Meryl...  
  
I did the worst thing to Meryl: I kidnapped her, I hurt her, and I tried to kill her in my blind fury to Vash the Stampede. But no matter what I did, Meryl still cared for me. Meryl cared for me, even if I tried to kill her."  
  
Jake sobbed, hiding his face in his arms. Memories of Meryl overflowed his mind, and remembering Meryl made him want to live again, and to see her once more.  
  
"So...when the building that we were under collapsed, I tried to protect her...that was the only thing I could do for her...  
  
As much as I loved Elaine, Meryl's still important to me...I promised God that I would protect her when we got married. If I kept that promise, I don't know...but...I hope I did."  
  
Looking back up Leisath, he smiled weakly. "So...is she fine?"  
  
"She's alive, thanks to you Mr. Hunter. And although I'm forbidden to talk about my previous visitors, I shall tell you that Ms. Stryfe had been once a visitor in the astral space. She had great concern for you, Mr. Hunter." Leisath smiled as he stood up, scooping up the parchments with great care.  
  
Turning back, the angel smiled once more as he picked up his staff and pointed it at Jake. A strange orange glow glistened from the staff and surrounded Jake like a cloud. The cloud-like mist levitated Jake off his feet, and started to levitate him towards the sky.  
  
"Mr. Hunter, I'm taking you to Heaven where you'll be able to see Ms. Carlson and your daughter...you have proven to me that you truly loved her, and I believe that you deserve to see her."  
  
Jake opened his mouth widely, shocked at what Leisath had said. "You mean.I can see Elaine?"  
  
"Yes. Now stay calm; I shall teleport you over to Heaven."  
  
Jake nodded, closing his eyes. As soon as he did, a cool mist surrounded his whole body, and when he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he was in a world of white.  
  
Heaven was a beautiful place; it was purely white, with golden gates and beautiful fountains. Nothing like what the astral fields had been. Glancing this way and that way, he scanned the area in search of one person: Elaine.  
  
After looking for her for about a minute or two, he spotted a woman with long, blond hair carrying a small child with brown hair that resembled his own. Realizing that it was her, he rushed over, his brown eyes finally twinkling with real happiness in a long time.  
  
Each step he took seemed to weigh so heavily, yet when Jake rushed over, his feet felt ever so light; as if he had wings on his feet.  
  
"ELAINE!" Jake shouted, smiling brightly as he had done so long ago. If it took a thousand deaths to see Elaine, he would gladly die a thousand times; just to see her.  
  
"Jake!" Elaine smiled happily as she set the child down and hugged her boyfriend tightly. Jake inhaled her scent deeply, remembering the past which seemed so long ago. Elaine smelled of fresh rain: airy, misty, and light. When he hugged her, every minute of pain he had endured seemed to slip away; as if it never happened. Every minute of pain, regret, fury, and sorrow just melted away, and every minute of happiness seemed to pour inside him.  
  
"Elaine...I missed you..." Jake said softly, looking into Elaine's deep green eyes. As he saw his own reflection in Elaine's mirror-like eyes, tears poured out of his eyes. He didn't know why; it just happened. If it was from sorrow, happiness, or relief, Jake didn't know.  
  
Elaine brushed away the tears with her finger, smiling gently like she always had in Jake's memory. It had been long since he saw a smile that was so beautiful. Nostalgic feelings welled up in Jake's mind as he hugged Elaine once again, never wanting to let go.  
  
Leisath, who had been gone for quite a while, came back suddenly like he had done when he first met Jake. Grinning, no parchments were carried in his hand, but rather a great staff.  
  
"So Mr. Hunter...shall you remain in Heaven?"  
  
"Yes...please..." The answer came immediately to Jake's mind. He didn't even need a split second to whether he was to remain her or go back. Leisath seemed to know the answer all the time, judging by the big grin on his face.  
  
"Well then...I'd leave you two lovebirds here, eh?" Leisath grinned, flapping his wings in preparation to take flight.  
  
Something happened in Jake's mind.  
  
Some thing told him to go back to life just once, to say a proper farewell to her.  
  
After all...she is Meryl Stryfe.  
  
"Wait! I have a favor!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"So...this is our daughter?"  
  
"Yes Jake...our daughter...she looks exactly like you..."  
  
"...What's her...name?"  
  
"Well...I wanted to choose her name with you, Jake..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes...she resembles you so much...she has a bright smile like you. I always called her my little hikari."  
  
"How about naming her...Hikari?"  
  
"That's suits her...Hikari-chan..."  
  
"Yeah...it does...Hikari Meryl Hunter..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner ;_; I had writer's block, and I'm still not pleased with this chapter. Jake decided to stay in Heaven, and I'm glad he finally caught up to his happiness.  
  
Btw, hikari means light. It sort of makes sense, because Jake knows how to control the Speed of Light. More of that will be explained in the next chapter! Well then, I'm going to update TWO chapters tomorrow, because of the lack of chapters I updated this week. Sorry, and please review!  
  
-Adrian Wynd 


	25. Psychopath

Chapter 25  
  
Meryl hugged Jake's body for a few more seconds until she let go of it. It just seemed so unreal that he was just alive a few seconds ago, and now he was dead.  
  
More tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered what Jake had said to her in the past.  
  
'I'd never miss a beautiful and talented woman like you from...anywhere!'  
  
'To tell you the truth, Meryl, I love you...'  
  
'Thank you...'  
  
'Even though it's too late, I want to apologize for hurting you...'  
  
''and I'm smiling because I got to know you...'  
  
'But what I can do now, is to protect you...'  
  
"Jake...I'm going to miss you..." Meryl whispered to his body before moving the rocks away from her in order to get out of the rubble. Thanks to Jake's protection, her body had barely any neither scratches nor bruises. The rocks were heavy, and the sand from the rocks irritated her eyes, but somehow, she felt that Jake was helping her move the rocks; is if his hands guided her own hands.  
  
Walking over to where Vash was standing, she looked at his face, which was full of fresh pain. A single tear rolled down from her eye as she continued to stare into his eyes. A stoic expression filled Meryl's face, a tear falling from her eyes one by one.  
  
"He...died..." Meryl choked out, barely whispering as she stood firmly, her shoulders rigid and her eyes focused onto Vash's eyes. "He...really died..."  
  
Vash looked down onto the ground, ashamed and unable to face Meryl. The feeling he felt right now was much worse than when he had killed Legato. It felt as if he betrayed and stabbed Meryl in the back. More pain came across his body when he realized that he had broken Rem's code of not killing again, after he promised to her that he would never kill again.  
  
'I broke your promise again, Rem...'  
  
"I've...failed again...to save another's life..."  
  
"You can't blame yourself...Vash...it wasn't your fault...you could've done nothing..." Meryl said quietly, hoping to console Vash. But her words sounded unreal, and she knew that it offered no help to Vash.  
  
"I'm sorry Meryl..." Vash turned around and started walking towards an unknown destination, leaving both Meryl and Milly baffled. Meryl tried to take a single step in hope of following him, but was cut of by Vash's painful voice.  
  
"STAY BACK! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Vash shouted, continuing to walk away. His painful voice seemed to echo on in the desert, and it painfully echoed into Meryl's ears.  
  
'Vash...'  
  
Meryl hated herself just now for being so weak. She was standing there, just because she was afraid of Vash the Stampede. She was afraid of being killed by Vash the Stampede. That was all.  
  
Running up to him, Meryl slammed his against a huge rock, more tears streaming down her cheek. Yet instead of eyes filled with sorrow, Meryl's eyes were now burning with a fire of determination. Vash the Stampede even looked surprised, the Diablo in his eyes slowly diminishing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vash asked uncertainly, taking a look at the small girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Stop this crap, Vash...stop running away when something bad happens to you."  
  
A moment of silence filled the air before the Stampede opened his heavy mouth to speak. In truth, he was surprised that the small insurance girl standing in front of him had the courage to stand up to Vash the Stampede, especially when he was the Diablo himself. Of course, he did say that Meryl was the strongest woman he had ever known, but he didn't expect her to have this much courage mustered up in her.  
  
"I...Meryl..." He sighed heavily, prying Meryl's hands away from his shoulders. "You don't understand what I've had to go through...I promised to Rem that I'd never take a life of another..."  
  
"I know that..." Meryl whispered, looking into Vash's pained face. Meryl remarked to herself that Vash always had the same, aggrieved face whenever someone got hurt, or killed. It was always the same, no matter who died; whether it was friend or foe.  
  
"I didn't mean for this to end this way...Anything in my life was supposed to be like this way, Meryl...maybe I shouldn't have existed...then the world might've been a better place. I don't deserve to live, Meryl. I deserve to die."  
  
Meryl slapped Vash across the cheek with all the remaining strength she could muster up. Although her physical strength wasn't that great, it still made a red mark upon Vash's cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever say that, Vash! Don't you EVER say you deserve to die, because you don't! Jake just died, Vash! He just died! And all the people of October died! But you're still living! You're still alive! Isn't that what matters? Don't just give up like that! Didn't you say that you disapproved of suicide more than anything?" Each word Meryl mouthed felt like a hundred punches to Vash. He was flabbergasted by what Meryl had just said. Each single sentence meant so much to him...  
  
He was still alive...  
  
"Vash...you can't just give life up like that...no one has the right to take another's life, but you also can't take your own life...you still have to live your life to the fullest...for all the people who cared about you, and put their hopes into you..."  
  
Meryl took one longer look at Vash before turning away to leave for the ruined town. In the few seconds she stared at Vash, she looked at nothing about his features in particular, but just his face.  
  
It wasn't the face of the Vash she always knew.  
  
But it was one of the faces of the Vash that she loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Miraculously, the inn that the four were staying in was still preserved. Although the town doctors and hospitals were gone, Milly had managed to get Wolfwood bandaged up and cared for. Luckily (in a way), all the bullets had gone through his body so he didn't have to suffer having his body cut open to take out the bullets.  
  
Later that night, the three were in their room, thinking about the events that had occurred earlier. Vash was nowhere to be seen; Meryl had guessed that he was somewhere in the town thinking to himself. Wolfwood had woken up a few hours after the incident, although still weak from all the wounds he had received from Jake.  
  
"Where...am I?" Wolfwood asked groggily as Milly sat by his bed, gently stroking his hair.  
  
"In the inn, dear..." Milly said softly, continuing to stroke his hair. A kind smile filled her face, causing Wolfwood to smile back at her and wince slightly in pain.  
  
"Now now, don't push yourself, Mr. Wolfwood. You were injured very badly." Milly scolded gently. Wolfwood murmured an answer before turning his head to take a glance at Meryl, who was looking outside the window, the tinted glass reflecting her sad face.  
  
"What happened to the little girl over there?"  
  
"I don't know...ever since we returned to the inn, she's been staring out the window..."  
  
"How long have we been here?"  
  
"Around five hours, Mr. Wolfwood."  
  
"Maybe she's thinking 'bout Jake..."  
  
"Maybe...he was really scary though..."  
  
"He was a psychopath..."  
  
"No he wasn't." Meryl turned around, looking straightly at Wolfwood and Milly. There was emotion in her eyes, but Wolfwood and Milly couldn't make out what it expressed. Whether it was an emotion of trying to defend Jake, or whether it was some way to avenge the pain in her heart, they didn't know.  
  
"Jake wasn't a psychopath. He wasn't."  
  
"What do mean, Meryl? He hurt you...he hurt all of us..." Milly asked quietly, frowning slightly. Her eyes were full of written confusion, as well as Wolfwood's.  
  
Meryl didn't know how to explain it. Jake was some kind of psychopath, in a way. He did demolish the entire city of October, as well as killing its population, but there was more to his actions then meets the eye. They weren't random killings, but rather an act of sorrow.  
  
"I know he hurt us all, but Jake...he wasn't a psychopath. He was someone...someone in pain."  
  
"But...he almost killed you, as well as Mr. Wolfwood!"  
  
"Just because someone kills someone doesn't exactly mean that he's a psychopath, Milly."  
  
"But killing the whole population of October means that he's definitely a psychopath." Wolfwood stated, glancing over at Meryl peculiarly.  
  
"But Jake...he did it for some reason!" Meryl protested, defending him.  
  
"There should be no reason in killing people, Meryl! Big big brother always told me that it was wrong to kill other people, no matter what the reason is! And Mr. Vash always said that too!"  
  
"Well, Jake had a big reason! You'll never understand that!" Meryl retorted, standing up from her seat. She didn't even know why she was defending Jake. Was it because she loved him?  
  
No...it wasn't.  
  
It was more of an act of justice that her mind told her to do. But Milly and Wolfwood was right; there should be no reason in killing people.  
  
"Jake was just a stupid, stupid man who killed everyone in October! He hurt you, and he almost killed Mr. Wolfwood! How could you even try to defend him?" Milly was shouting, hands aggressively forming fists.  
  
"He did stupid things, but he had a reason, Milly!" Meryl shouted, although she told herself to calm down. Jake had died today. Vash had gone somewhere. And all she need was for Milly and Wolfwood to complain to her about Jake.  
  
"IS JAKE MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN SOMEONE WHO SAVED YOU FROM DYING?" Milly yelled, waving her fists angrily in the air. Wolfwood caught hold of her, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Whoa big girl...calm down."  
  
As soon as Milly calmed down, Wolfwood shot a curious glance at Meryl, who had the same pained expression on her face as he had seen on Vash.  
  
"Hey little girl...one question. Why are you defending Jake anyway?"  
  
"Because he's my-" Meryl was about to say more, until she realized what she was saying.  
  
"I need to be alone." Meryl said abruptly. A shocked expression worn on her face, Meryl covered her mouth with her hand and ran out from the room. Running down the corridors, Meryl found a small room that was unoccupied. Since the innkeeper probably passed away, Meryl locked herself in the room and decided to borrow the room for the night. Feeling so alone, she proceeded to her bed, sobbing deeply into her pillow.  
  
'Vash...I'm sorry...'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: okay, I promised you guys that I'll update two chapters. Well, my mom went berserk because I'm using the computer too much, so I'm only going to be able to update one. The other chapter will be updated tomorrow, since my mom is giving me death glares. Bai! 


End file.
